After Dark
by Sandrine Di
Summary: Las cadenas que nos unen se cortaron pero los lazos nadie podra arrancarlos... ni aunque seamos tan diferentes... ni aunque nuestro amor este prohibido. Te prometo, kurosaki Ichigo, que te hare feliz al menos... lo intentare...
1. Untouched

_**After Dark**_

_El intacto resplandor de la cordura intenta sobrepasar a la locura_

'… _tan solo me oculto de la maldad, dejándome la mascara; haciéndola parte de mi… Dejando que la bestia me devore…' _

**I**

**Untouched**

La lluvia caía como si miles de pequeño trozos de cielo se desmoronaran al instante de tocarlos, el cielo londinense acostumbraba ser mas gris de lo normal, aun así ese día estaba especialmente gris y para agregar a la deprimente vista que se veía; llovía. Quien miraba por una empañada ventana era… bueno en realidad no importa mucho, ya que ella dejo de ser lo que era, para convertirse en lo que ella denotaba como la definición de 'mounstro'.

Su larga melena negra contrastaba con la lánguida mirada que llevaba siempre, azules como dos lagos del sur, así eran sus ojos. Aquel brillo que una vez existió se desvaneció por completo en todos los diez años que estuvo en la pintoresca ciudad de Londres. Los habitantes se habían acostumbrado que familias de realeza vivieran a su alrededor, por lo tanto acostumbraban saludarla con una reverencia que ella había aceptado con el paso del tiempo. Si iba a vivir con los Mackenzie mas le valía ser educada y no mostrar ni una pizca de indecencia.

Seguía mirando como el cielo oscurecía; se denotaba que la noche caería en cualquier momento. Cerro sus ojos como si con eso fuera a recordar algo de su pasado, pero es inútil querida, todo ha sido borrado hasta la ultima partícula ¿No? Pero entonces ¿Qué era eso que recordaba? Había solo un recuerdo que le venia a la mente cuando cerraba sus ojos: Una hermosa puesta de sol en la playa, ella estaba sentada abrazada de un chico con peculiar mata naranja, y le susurraba cosas como 'te amo' o 'nunca me alejare de ti' y lo único que podía recordar era el nombre del chico, Ichigo. Era lo único que había quedado intacto de todo su pasado.

— Recordando viejas querellas ¿eh? Deberías de acostumbrarte a esta vida, no volverás jamás a la anterior.

Abrió con tranquilidad sus ojos y volvió a ver el opaco cielo nocturno.

— ¿Para que aferrarse de una falsa esperanza que nunca aparecerá? Estaré aquí toda mi vida, más no me quejo de nada.

La mirada de su interlocutora era de lastima, miraba a la pelinegra con un dejo de decepción de ver como había terminado su vida, claro, ella sabia todo acerca de su pasado, mas nunca se lo revelaría iba en contra del pacto que había hecho.

— Rukia no tienes por que ser infeliz todo el tiempo, vamos, baja a cenar. Hay pollo asado.

— No Naho, no puedo ser feliz sin saber de donde vengo y solo recordando el rostro y el nombre del chico que alguna vez me amo. Mis recuerdos de lo que alguna vez fui se han ido y nada podrá reemplazarlos, ni siquiera los que he tenido en estos diez años.

Era testadura, de eso no cabía duda, si había una persona que fuera más testadura que ella, competirían por saber quien era mas que la otra. Las cosas no iban bien en la residencia Mackenzie, aunque fueran hermanos todos los que vivieran ahí, las cosas no eran de lo mas agradable. Y la lluvia se impaciento, haciéndose notar en el cielo londinense atavíos de tormenta que no profesaban nada bueno.

— En un momento bajo para la cena.

— De acuerdo.

Cerro despacio la puerta de la habitación de Rukia, definitivamente no era nada bueno estar de esa manera todo el tiempo pero no había nada que hacer. Escucho al cerrar la puerta como Rukia tosía desesperadamente, ese síntoma no era nada bueno por más cuidados que le dieran, eso no era nada bueno.

Se sintió una completa idiota al pensar que podía cambiar su vida si se largaba del maldito hoyo donde había vivido, pero ¿En que mundo se había metido? Despego su mano de sus labios para poder ver como la sangre que emanaba de su boca se deslizaba entre sus dedos. Se estaba muriendo y eso nadie podía cambiarlo. El hecho de tener una familia en ese entonces no cambiaba nada el hecho de seguir estando sola, sabia desde hace mucho que la enfermedad que la agobiaba era maligna y se había acostumbrado a pensar que iba a morir; tarde o temprano una mañana no tendría fuerzas para levantarse de su camastro y simplemente se quedaría echada boca arriba viendo como la lluvia se llevaba sus recuerdos, su vida, se la llevaba.

Técnicamente estaba sola. No deseaba levantarse de ese lugar tan cómodo que era su silla, pero debía hacer caso a Naho, sino se enojaría tanto que comenzaría a maldecir a todos los sirvientes y le mandarían a ejecutar, si así ella lo deseara. Con pesar, agilizo las piernas y camino lentamente hasta llegar a la puerta, los truenos eran cada vez mas notorios, ¿es que acaso el clima no podía empeorar?

— Si no me estuviera muriendo, quizá… el clima mejoraría.

Se guío hasta las escaleras de la mansión, era toda una odisea para ella imaginar como se habían formado cada una de esas estructuras tan proporcionadas y tan magnificas a la vista; pero tan mercenarias por dentro que le destruían el alma, hasta dejarla sin nada. Nuevamente la tos le agobiaba la bajada y esta vez la sangre derramada se esparcía por las alfombras de las escaleras. Se estaba muriendo. Bajo rápidamente y entro al voluptuoso comedor que dejaba nada a la imaginación de los artistas, esculturas de vidrio, pinturas que mostraban una gran sensibilidad artística y que parecían que cobraran vida con tal solo observarla durante un minuto.

Tomo asiento en la silla que se encontraba frente a Naho. Los siete hermanos estaban hay. Sí, eran siete los habitantes de la mansión Mackenzie con ella; ocho. Cada vez que Rukia preguntaba acerca del pasado de la familia siempre le salían con otro tema de conversación, ella comprendía que no deseaban hablar sobre su pasado. "_El pretérito queda atrás después de un día lluvioso_" Era una de sus citas favoritas que había leído en los libros que tenia en los estantes de su alcoba.

— ¿Y que tal el día de hoy? —Pregunto Naho a la más pequeña de todos los hermanos.

La pequeña gringa soltó los cubiertos, coloco los codos sobre la mesa, señalando sus buenos modales, y dijo:

— No me quejo, la clase de Filosofía ha estado interesante. Sobre todo el tema de las teorías de Platón y los inventos de Copérnico —Corto un pedazo de carne— Es muy interesante —Llevándoselo a la boca como ultimo argumento.

— Me alegro ¿Heiji, Heizo, algo que decir? —Parecía muy estresada en intentar dispersar la mutua indiferencia que todos los presentes parecían llevarse.

Ambos. Gemelos. Ambos se encontraban estudiando una carrera de derecho muy provechosa, más no tenían mucha vida social por la dispersión de su familia. Todos sabían el porque no se escuchaba ningún sonido en el comedor.

— No me quejo —Espeto con rudeza Heiji— Aristóteles decía que la sociedad corrompe al hombre; si eso es cierto, debo decirte querida _hermanita_, que tu estas mas corrompida que nosotros.

Ese fue el fin de una posible ardorosa discusión. La pelinegra bebió un sorbo de su te de naranja, agradable al gusto, seco al olfato y con una curiosa tonalidad e entre marrón y naranja que poseía a la vista. Todo un manjar para ella.

El resto de la cena paso sin mas contratiempos, solo se escuchaban los tenedores golpear contra las porcelanas, los sorbos del te de cada habitante y por ultimo los suspiros de los que iban acabando e iban dejando el comedor. Rukia cogio su plato y lo llevo a las cocinas, desde que había llegado a la mansión tenia la costumbre de llevar siempre todas las cosas a las cocinas y no dejar que los sirvientes trabajaran demasiado; gacha la cabeza tenia y de sus labios suspiros perdidos hacían que el transcurso del comedor a la cocina no fueran mas que efímeros recuerdos borrosos en su mente.

Eran las siete de la noche.

— Rukia, es hora de hacerte el examen gradual de tus glóbulos rojos —Menciono Ume, la tercera de los siete quien era medico— Vamos.

— Si.

Dando paso nuevamente subió hacia su habitación, se tendió en la cama esperando a que Ume comenzara con el examen. Eran los minutos más aburridos de su vida, siempre le había desagradado en completo los exámenes de sangre que tenían que hacerle cada día; cuando empezaba no sentía nada pero luego parecía como si su cuerpo no diera mas que para las necesidades básicas hasta el día siguiente. Y ella no entendía ¿Por qué demonios era importante hacer ese estupido examen de sangre? ¿Qué consecuencias traería si no lo hacían? ¿Acaso su hemoglobina iba a descender tanto que moriría?

Realmente Ume debería de responder a todas sus dudas, en vez de callarse en el momento menos inoportuno.

— ¿Es necesario todo esto? —Pregunto la pelinegra mirándola penetrantemente— Digo, ¿Qué pasa si no lo hago?

— Mueres.

— No me asustas, no le temo a la muerte. Ahora, ¿dime por que?

Ume suspiro cansada.

— Solo es para cerciorar que todo este en orden, que nada te falte. Ni un alimento, ni una vitamina ni siquiera una manta; recuerda que el mínimo resfriado y podrías parar a una tumba con tu nombre.

Rukia rió bajito.

— De verdad que deseas que tiemble por la muerte ¿verdad?

La miro expectante, mientras intentaba descifrar que había sido de la chica que hace unos años le mencionabas el tema de la muerte y los pelos de le paraban de punta. Ahora el solo la mención de la muerte le hacia reír ¿Es que acaso ya no deseaba vivir? ¿Qué rayos había pasado para que todo se volviera tan gris en su mundo?

— No espero que le temas, solo espero que estés lista para cuando la afrontes cara a cara. No es un esqueleto que vendrá a llevarte, es algo un poco más doloroso que eso, entiéndelo.

— De todas maneras, sea doloroso o no, lo voy a vivir…

— No tienes por que pensar de esa manera. Debes pensar que aun tienes que vivir; trázate metas…

Ella dio un sonoro 'JA' sarcástico, haciendo que hasta a Ume se le paren los pelos de punta. Esa chica cada día se estaba volviendo mas aislada a su mundo.

— ¿Trazarme metas? En primer lugar Ume: Yo no tengo deseos de seguir viviendo una vida que no es la mía y segundo: ¿Para dejarse llevar por las sensaciones si al final siempre terminaran traicionándote?

— ¿Dónde aprendiste eso?

— Al parecer Parmenides y yo compartimos las mismas ideas sobre el por que la razón es mucho mas fiable que las emociones. —Miro hacia la ventana empañada con gotas gruesas de lluvia— Al final las emociones no sirven de nada.

--

Naho Mackenzie miraba por la ventana de su alcoba como los truenos se asimilaban cada vez más, el aguacero era más fuerte de lo que había pensado y el frío entraba por las húmedas paredes de la habitación en la que ella residía. No era la misma chiquilla que había llegado diez años atrás, sin ningún recuerdo de su pasado, a la mansión; definitivamente había cambiado mucho tras no saber nada de sus antepasados, estaba consternada por ese simple hecho.

Aun recordaba las primeras palabras que mostró al ver la mansión.

— _¡Whoa! ¡Es enorme! —Espeto con bastante asombro al ver las dimensiones de la casona— ¡¿En serio voy a vivir aquí?! _

— _Si, vas a ver que nada te hará falta. Tu alcoba esta en el segundo piso, la ultima puerta —Le indico la castaña con mucho animo— Anda. _

_Rukia era la nueva adquisición de su hermano mayor. Si, Ryuchi Mackenzie siempre tomaba nuevas adquisiciones del mercado de esclavos personales o como a todos sus hermanos les gustaba llamarle el mercado negro. En el mercado negro se conseguía de todo, incluyendo esclavos y judíos, aunque estuvieran en el siglo XXI las personas de linaje aun seguían tratando a sus criados como animales, mas la familia Mackenzie… bueno si ellos también. _

_Odiaba pertenecer a una familia, odiaba tener que levantarse cada día para ver como su hermano le gritaba a su sirvienta personal, como la vida de sus hermanos se iba apagando y ahogando en la monotonía diaria. Ella no tenía otra cosa más divertida que hacer que parlotear con sus vecinas sobre temas banales; odiaba a las personas superficiales, detestaba como se vendían las prostitutas ya que era de la misma manera que la sociedad los trataba: como simples desechos. _

_Odiaba ver a una chica inocente ser tragada por la bestia de aquella mansión. _

— _¿Qué te preocupa, Naho? —Le pregunto su hermana mirándola perspicazmente. _

_Ella solo suspiro, mientras sus ojos ensombrecidos denotaban repugnancia. _

— _Me preocupa que la bestia devore a bella… _

_Dejo con la palabra en la boca a su hermana menor que solo atinar a contestar: _

— _Si, yo también le temo a la bestia. _

¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Cómo podía sacar a Rukia del papel de Bella y fuera ella quien sea la bestia? Ella debía de hacer algo para componer lo que su hermano retorcido había creado. Él había creado un mounstro sin alma con el pasar de los años. Recordó que alguna vez hace mucho tiempo le llegaron unas cartas de suplica ¿Pero que suplica?

— ¡El paradero de Rukia!

Se abalanzó contra la gaveta de su mesa de noche y comenzó a buscar desesperadamente entre todos los papeles aquella carta que le enviaron y de pronto cayo al suelo algo pesado. Al parecer la carta contenía toda la historia de la esclava a la que mantenían. Naho la cogio, la abrió y la leyó. Era esa, pero necesitaba más que una carta; recordaba que en algún lugar de la carta le daban un teléfono, rogaba por encontrarlo y también por que el dueño no haya cambiado su número de móvil.

Por fin lo hallo.

— Un teléfono maldita sea, ¡Necesito un teléfono!

Salio de su habitación aun con los truenos como efecto dramático a la situación, corrió buscando en cada alcoba un maldito teléfono. No la iba a perder, no iba a quedarse como las otras veces, viendo como Ryuchi destruía la vida de cada una de sus 'adquisiciones'; esta vez ella iba a salvarla.

Por fin en la habitación de Emi encontró un teléfono; lo cogio marco el móvil registrado en la carta. Tomo una silla la puso frente a una de las empañadas ventanas y se coloco el teléfono al oído, rezando en cada timbrazo por que contestaran.

— ¿Diga?

'_Gracias a dios. Gracias a Dios'_ Pensó con tranquilidad en su interior. La culpa la carcomía.

— ¿Hablo con el señor Kisuke Urahara? —Pregunto, temerosa que no fuera la persona indicada.

— Si, con el habla ¿Quién llama? —Pregunto con extrañeza.

Trago saliva y dijo:

— Mi nombre es Naho Mackenzie y aviso sobre el paradero de Rukia Kuchiki —Escucho como el hombre promulgaba un ido 'Oh', luego siguió hablando— Escuche, no tengo mucho tiempo, Rukia reside en la mansión Mackenzie al norte de Londres, por las montañas, encontrara la mansión, es la única que se divisa al norte.

— De acuerdo, puedo hacer una pregunta ¿verdad?

— La que sea.

— ¿Por qué hace esto?

— ¿Por qué hago que cosa? —Pregunto un tanto confundida por la pregunta del hombre al otro lado del teléfono.

Callo por unos instantes que permanecieron efímeros mientras transcurría la espesa lluvia londinense. Era un mutismo desesperante.

— ¿Por qué me ayuda a encontrar a Rukia? —Pregunto serio.

— **Por que no quiero que la bestia devore a la bella… (1)** —No supo en que iba ayudar la metáfora acerca de su hermano y Rukia pero simplemente le nació decirlo para hacerlo mas dramático y, que así, llegaran lo mas pronto posible— Por favor, vengan rápido. El tiempo se acaba, la bella ya no desea vivir.

Y colgó abruptamente el teléfono.

--

— Urahara ¿Quién era?

El sombrerero dejo el teléfono en su lugar. No esperaba que nadie le respondiera las cartas pero esa llamada si que fue inesperada, sobre todo por que despertó a los habitantes de la tienda en la que residían sobre todo a su dormilona amiga Yoruichi.

— ¿Puedes imaginarte que era una llamada descubriendo el paradero de Kuchiki?

La mujer tenso todo su cuerpo y abrió abruptamente los ojos ¿Kuchiki? ¿Su paradero? _'Ichigo va a saltar de felicidad cuando se lo diga'_ Pensó, pero luego de ver el rostro del sombrerero la cosa se volvió mas fea.

— ¿Dónde esta? —Le pregunto mientras cogia la botella de leche y dejaba que los rayos del sol matutino le cayeran en su morena piel.

— En Londres, donde ya suponíamos que se encontraba pero…

— Pero ¿Qué? —Pregunto limpiándose el bigote de leche provocado por beber con mucha rapidez.

El rubio soltó un suspiro de tristeza. Si era de tristeza y Yoruichi temió lo peor.

— Pero se encuentra con la familia Mackenzie, no será fácil sacarla de ahí. No conociendo a Ryuchi como lo conozco.

— Ryuchi ¿Hablas de ese vampiro Ingles que tiene ya 500 años? —Ella le miro asombrada— ¡¿Acaso hablas de él?!

Dicen que el silencio otorga la palabra de quien lo haya pedido, en este caso el rubio cedió eso como un 'Si'. Conocía a Ryuchi, no de tiempo, pero lo conocía y no era para nada alentador el saber que él la tenia; además por la voz que tenia su interlocutor cuando hablo por el teléfono supuso que algo verdaderamente malo le estaba ocurriendo a Kuchiki como para que temiera tanto de hacer una simple llamada. Deseaba pensar que se encontraba bien pero la realidad era otra, las perspectivas no eran las de siempre; estaban tratando con algo más peligroso que la antigua guerra: Esto era una batalla en la que los shinigamis no tenían nada que ver. Pero si involucraba a Kuchiki, tanto Ichigo como Byakuya, moverían cielo y tierra para ponerla a salvo.

Urahara miro melancólicamente la mañana soleada. El resplandor hacia creer a todos que la esperanza vivía en sus corazones pero la realidad era otra, era mas triste y mas gris.

Marco rápidamente el número móvil en el teléfono, dio unas cuantas timbradas hasta que al final una voz grave y varonil le contesto:

— ¿Diga? —Pregunto el hombre al otro lado del teléfono.

— Ichigo, la encontramos.

--

Y es por eso que los sentidos son solo más que distracciones que nos vendan los ojos y nos hacen creer en un mundo rosa pastel. Parmenides decía que nada puede surgir de la nada y que la nada es lo único que permanecerá cuando todo se destruya. Rukia seguía cada una de esas enseñanzas al pie de la letra pero no solo las de ese equivocado filósofo, sino también de muchos otros, de los cuales, solo uno le interesaba: Platón.

Miraba un punto fijo en su pared mientras el aburrimiento la consumía poco a poco y la adormilaba. Había un problema para ella con dormir.

— ¿Por qué debemos dormir? —Se pregunto mientras dibujaba con la mirada sobre la pared dibujos amorfos de alguna criatura fantástica.

La pregunta quedándose al viento sin ser respondida ocasiono en la mujer una intriga total, he de decir que todo parecía tan monótono y aburrido cuando nadie respondía a sus dudas. Cerró sus ojos e imagino, por enésima vez en ese día, la escena tan bella oculta en lo más recóndito de su memoria; y que nunca se iría por más que le manipularan una y otra vez.

_El ocaso llenaba de alegres y vivaces colores la playa de Japón, las olas se contorneaban hasta llegar a sus pies, mojarlos y refrescarlos; las gaviotas hacían un mero viaje del sur y se veían bandadas de ellas. El la miraba, ella también. El ama a ella. Ella lo ama también pero su amor no era aceptado por algunas personas, mas todos sabían que ambos sentían lo mismo. _

_Entrelazo sus dedos con los de él sobre la suave arena y dirigió su mirada al ocaso; se distrajo por unos minutos para luego sentir un aliento sobre su oreja, se sonrojo pero sonrío con nobleza. _

— _Es hermoso —Dijo mientras miraba el ocaso fulgurante. _

— _Si pero tu eres aun mas hermosa que el ocaso. —Le beso la mejilla por detrás mientras seguía respirando en su oreja. _

_Rió bajito mientras volteaba y se encontraba con las mieles ojos de su amante. Tanto él como ella quedaron hipnotizados por la belleza y alegría que emanaban sus ojos. Él pensaba que eran dos lagos transparentes en los que se podía ahogar con facilidad. Ella pensaba que eran tan mieles sus ojos que al parecer sabrían tan dulces como se veían. _

— _Te amo, Rukia —La abrazo fuerte sin hacerle un daño— Te amo. _

_Ella se acuno en sus fuertes brazos. Oh, como le encantaba perderse en sus caricias, era n trato especial que solo ella recibía de parte de él. _

— _Yo también te amo, Ichigo… _

Abrió los ojos abruptamente.

Eso era lo único que había quedado intacto con el paso de los años: Un sueño, y lo que había perdurado eran las horas de dudas constantes; y es por que era una duda constante: ¿Quién era Ichigo?

— Díganme… —Pregunto al aire en tono melancólico— Díganme, por favor —tragó saliva— ¿Quién es Ichigo y por que me ama?

Otra pregunta inconclusa. Otra parte del alma de aquella pobre joven es devorada por la bestia.

**To be Continued… **

_--_

_N/A: _

_*Hi ^^. Bueno esta nueva versión de After Dark será distinta a la original. En varias ocasiones me repetía que no quedo muy bien mi idea original y que simplemente escribí por escribir. Ahora comencé a leer mas libros, me culturice en muchos aspectos y estoy lista para rehacer este fic y empezar con el pie derecho. _

_*Por que no quiero que la bestia devore a la bella (1): La bella y la bestia es un cuento popular ingles para muchos, solo que en este fic yo incluiré pedazos del poemario de cuentos cortos que estoy escribiendo. Este es un pedazo del cuento 'La bella y la bestia' de mi poemario, digamos que es muy apegado a la realidad, mas adelante colocare el cuento completo. _

_*Habrán en total solo 5 escenarios en este fic. El primero será Londres, le seguirá Karakura junto con el Sereitei, luego será Paris, Francia, le seguira Lillessand, Noruega y el ultimo escenario sera una cabaña en el bosque. _

_*Habrán citas filosóficas por todo el fic, algunas dichas por grandes filósofos como Hegel, Marx, Descartes o hasta por mi personaje favorito Erasmo de Rottedam y bueno algunas citas inventadas por mi; pero es que uno se vuelve filosófico cuando empieza a leer bastante filosofía, mas aun soy novata. _

_*Untouched significa 'intocable' y es el titulo de la canción del grupo de hermanas The Verónicas. Me parecio un buen titulo para el primer capitulo._

_*Espero que les guste mis queridas licantropas (?) =)._

_Team Jacob Black_...


	2. Strawberry Swing

_**After Dark**_

_La fresa es agridulce, como la vida, pero si se le agrega chocolate, terminara por ser más dulce de lo que es._

'_El rosa siempre es un poco mas claro y mas opaco en algunas ocasiones. Este ser humano empezara a ver su mundo perfecto cada vez mas opaco, hasta que el negro se apodere de su ser' _

**II**

**Strawberry Swing**

Se quedo atónito ante tal noticia.

¡Urahara era un genio! Estaba loco pero era un genio. El como había conseguido la dirección no importaba demasiado, lo que importaba era que la había conseguido; y que la tenia. Sabía donde se encontraba, sabía exactamente donde estaba, por fin después de tanta espera había encontrado su paradero: El paradero de su amor intocable.

Se levanto de la cama al sonar su despertador, se fue directamente a la ducha. Al abrir la perilla, sintió un alivio al recorrer la fría solución de agua sobre su cuerpo. Aquella noche no había podido pegar un ojo por trabajos de la universidad pero sobre todo por la llamada de hace un par de momentos que termino por despertarlo. Rukia Kuchiki había sido encontrada en la mansión de la familia Mackenzie, en Londres; genial, sabía donde estaba y ahora solo faltaba una cosa: reunir el dinero suficiente para un boleto a Londres. No trabajaba, le dedicaba cuerpo y alma a su vocación de medico, no podía dejar de hacer sus prácticas en el hospital general de Karakura y, aunque ganase una miseria como practicante, al menos tenía ahorrado un poco.

Tendría menos de 500 dólares. El pasaje a Londres por lo menos, un aproximado, costaba unos 1500 dólares ¡Genial! Solo le faltaban mil dólares mas para poder costearse UN pasaje a Londres, no pensaba ir solo. Dios era testigo que Inoue era la que había llorado más a Rukia que él, después de todo, era su amiga. Cerro la perilla de la ducha, se coloco una toalla cubriendo lo necesario y salio del baño. Su apartamento era pequeño pero acogedor a la vista, había decidido ir a vivir solos cuando comenzó el quinto ciclo de la universidad y tuvo que hacer prácticas, por tanto, decidió vivir solo.

Con 25 años, Kurosaki Ichigo era el estudiante de medicina mas pedido por las mujeres de la universidad. Tanto él como su colega y amigo, Ishida Uryuu, eran los que daban la hora en la universidad de Tokio. Inoue Orihime había creado una línea de ropa increíble que se caracterizaba por los encajes de flores e imágenes infantiles que, a comparación de Dolce&Gabbana, no eran tan pedidos pero si reconocidos por su forma. Los tres amigos de la secundaria habían creado su futuro, mas seguían reuniéndose junto con Chad, quien al mudarse a México, no tuvo más que abandonar el grupo pero su regreso había sido inoportunamente bueno.

Cogio las llaves de su apartamento, salio, bajo las escaleras lo mas rápido que pudo y se dirigió hacia el automóvil que, con el esfuerzo, se había podido comprar. No era el último modelo pero tampoco era una carreta tirada por caballos, encendió el motor y espero un par de minutos hasta que el motor se calentara. No tenía nada que leer pero por suerte pasaba uno de esos niños que venden periódicos.

— ¡Oye, niño! —El niño volteo, Ichigo le dio la señal para que le pasara un periódico y el se lo dio— Gracias, ten —Le dio unos cuantos centavos y se retiro sin mas.

Ichigo abrió el periódico.

Las noticias mas sádicas y violentas se podían encontrar en un periódico local. Mas ese era otro, al parecer era un periódico sobre las noticias mundiales; le interesaba eso, sobre todo por saber a cerca de Rukia. Unas cuantas páginas fue leyendo hasta que vio una imagen que le impacto y más por la persona y el nombre que tenia aquella persona.

La imagen era de Rukia. Ella y siete desconocidos mas salían frente a una enorme mansión, poseía el cabello largo hasta la cintura y le llegaba a la altura de, al parecer, el mayor de los siete. El artículo decía:

"**Ryuchi Mackenzie encuentra cura para una rara enfermedad. **

_Los doctores de Londres están sorprendidos por los avances científicos logrados por este hombre, que encontró la cura para la deficiencia de glóbulos rojos. Al parecer Ryuchi Mackenzie, a parte de ser un accionista mayoritario exportador de vinos, tuvo interés en el campo medicinal. _

— _Díganos Ryuchi ¿Por qué se intereso tanto en estudiar los glóbulos rojos? (Entrevistadora) _

— _Bueno, al principio, me intereso la rara enfermedad que tenia una, prácticamente ya, hermana de la familia. Los doctores le habían dado aproximadamente unos 2 meses mas de vida, la familia se devasto así que decidí indagar mas sobre la anomalía que tenia; finalmente y casi por casualidad encontré algo que la podría curar. (Ryuchi Mackenzie)_

— _Y ¿Cuál es la cura? Díganos (Entrevistadora) _

— _Yo creo que eso aun no debería salir a luz, lo he probado con ella pero no creo que sea necesario decirlo sin probar en otros pacientes. (Ryuchi Mackenzie) _

— _Díganos ¿Cómo se llama la infectada? Y ¿Podemos conocerla? (Entrevistadora) _

— _Se llama Rukia y todo depende de ella. (Ryuchi Mackenzie) _

_Al parecer Rukia Mackenzie, padece de esta enfermedad que se la llevaría en unos cuantos meses de no haber sido por su hermano Ryuchi, ella aun seguiría postrada a una cama de hospital. Ahora ella se encuentra en la mansión, activa y lista para seguir con su vida, dejando atrás la tortura que ha tenido que vivir ligada a una sala de operaciones cada mes. Rukia decidió compartir un momento con nosotros pidiendo que no se le juzgue de ningún motivo. _

— _Dime, Rukia ¿Desde cuando llevas viviendo en la mansión? (Entrevistadora) _

— _Desde hace diez años (Rukia Mackenzie) _

— _Y dime ¿Te sientes aliviada por tener la esperanza de vida mas ilimitada? (Entrevistadora) _

— _Realmente no. El que Ryuchi haya encontrado la cura me hace destruir todos los pensamientos que había creado acerca de la muerte, ahora que voy a estar bien pues las ganas de vivir se han ido. (Rukia Mackenzie) _

— _Según lo dicho, tu llegaste a vivir hace diez años a esta mansión, pero ¿Dónde vivías antes? (Entrevistadora) _

— _Antes de llegar a la mansión, lo único que recuerdo es estar en un hospital y escuchar hablar a unos doctores acerca de amnesia total y acerca de magulladuras. Creo que mi vuelo había tenido un accidente o algo así y salí herida, después me dijeron que los Mackenzie se harían cargo de mí y yo acepte. Por lo tanto no recuerdo nada acerca de mi vida pasada. (Rukia Mackenzie) _

— _Esa amnesia total ya no te permitió recordar nada ¿verdad? (Entrevistadora) _

— _Si. (Rukia Mackenzie) _

— _No recuerdas algo, por pequeño que sea. (Entrevistadora) _

— _Solo un nombre, pero nada más. (Rukia Mackenzie) _

— _Si no es tan personal podrías comentarnos cual es el nombre que recuerdas, quizá esa persona lo este leyendo y te recuerde. (Entrevistadora) _

— _Quizá, pero las coincidencias no existen, existe lo que esta predestinado a pasar. El nombre es Ichigo. (Rukia Mackenzie) _

— _Ahora, acerca de la cura a tu enfermedad, me dijiste que no deseabas que te curaran, esta es la ultima pregunta ¿Deseas ser salvada? (Entrevistadora) _

— _No, por que ya acepte que voy a morir. (Rukia Mackenzie) _

_El escándalo fue nacional al saber sobre la negativa de la chica a dejarse curar, Ryuchi Mackenzie no parece afectado ante tal noticia, por el contrario parece aliviado, al no ser quizá una cura sino un veneno que podría asesinar a una hermana mas en esta familia. Apartando el tema de la cura, tanto la familia Mackenzie como la Neiro han tenido negociaciones mafiosas en lo que se debe a donantes de sangre universal. __**Los Neiro (2)**__, al ser la familia más poderosa de Francia, también tienen negociaciones con los __**Volturi (1)**__, otra familia poderosa de Noruega, la ONU teme que estas familias estén unidas tramando algo. "Seria una verdadera catástrofe —Afirma el director general de la ONU— que las tres familias mas poderosas del mundo estén involucradas en algo, el trío podría desencadenar otra posible guerra" El mundo les teme y al parecer con una cura para una enfermedad que se multiplica, querrán mas que dinero para soltar la cura, si los científicos norteamericanos no encuentran la misma cura para esa extraña enfermedad, se teme decir que nos estemos enfrentando a una posible tercera guerra no mundial, bacteriológica. _

_Los casos de esta enfermedad se han multiplicado enormemente. En Gran Bretaña hay un promedio de 45% de la población total que esta infectada, en Francia un 57%, en África un 70%, en America del Norte un 49%, en America del sur un 68%, en la India un 78%, en China un 56%, en ambas Coreas un 60%, en Japón un 58%, en Australia un 50% y en Oceanía un 80%. Los síntomas que presenta esta enfermedad comienzan con una anemia sencilla que a las tres semanas de incubación comienzan a presentarse vómitos, mareos, desmayos, decaimiento agudo y por ultimo el descenso masivo de los glóbulos rojos. Si usted presenta síntomas parecidos, acuda a su centro de salud más cercano_

_Se espera que los médicos norteamericanos y japoneses encuentren pronto la cura, para que las familias reales no puedan ser el monopolio de una vacuna universal." _

Piso el acelerador y se puso en marcha. El periódico era de ese día por lo tanto la entrevista ha de haber sido de apenas hace unos tres días. Si Rukia se encontraba enferma, estaba amnésica y se iba a morir en dos meses, con más razón debería de conseguir el dinero para el boleto a Londres. Esta vez no le importaba si iba solo, no la podía dejar morir. Cambiaria la mentalidad que poseía acerca de la vida.

--

— ¡Urahara-san es un genio! —Respondió la pelinaranja con asombro y alegría.

Ya eran las cuatro y media de la tarde. Se habían desocupado de su ajetreado trabajo. Los tres, Ichigo, Uryuu y Orihime, estaban sentados en un Starbucks del centro de Karakura, el shinigami sustituto les había contado acerca de la llamada de Urahara esa mañana, y sus dos compañeros estaban asombrados. Era cierto que habían recurrido a la Sociedad de Almas cuando Rukia partió de la casa Kurosaki sin ningún motivo, pero ellos ni idea tenían; y solo se resignaron a esperar con un falso sentimiento. Les enseño también el artículo leído de esa mañana.

— Es cierto, mi padre dice que esa enfermedad es mortal. Ha tenido varios pacientes atendidos y los sigue teniendo —Respondió Uryuu ante la mirada de sus amigos— Si Rukia-san la posee, no puede ser buena noticia.

— Tengo algo de dinero acumulado, es cuestión de que me paguen hoy en el hospital —Dijo Kurosaki, al ser practicante le pagaban una miseria pero con eso seria suficiente— Podré comprar el pasaje hoy para pasado mañana.

— Yo todavía tengo ahorrado unos dos mil de mi ultima venta en Paris, comprare el boleto hoy en la noche ¿Uryuu, me acompañas?

— Si, yo también lo comprare hoy. Kurosaki, nos encontramos en el aeropuerto hoy a las ocho, no importa si no te pagan, podremos juntar entre Inoue y yo para pagar lo que te falte… —Uryuu miro la imagen de Ichigo agradecido— De todas maneras, sabemos lo mucho que amas a Rukia-san.

Sonrío. Tenía unos excelentes amigos.

— Gracias, en serio se los agradezco mucho.

--

— ¡¿No le explicaste en casa de quien estaba?! —Pregunto alterada Yoruichi. El periódico del día lo tenía apretado en la mano con fuerza.

— Ya lo debe haber leído. Debe saberlo.

— ¿Sabes que la cura que propuso Ryuchi es convertirla, no? —Arrojo el periódico con la imagen de los Mackenzie en la portada.

Callo. Y se dio cuenta del daño que había provocado hace diez años, por que Urahara Kisuke fue el que provoco que Rukia odiara a Ichigo ese día y le dio el boleto a Londres y el avión se estrello y ahora no recordaba nada.

_Ambos sabían que su relación era prohibida. "Tabú" como la definirían otros; pero ¡Que rayos! Se amaban y no les importo que estuvieran esperando a que Urahara abriera la puerta Sekai; los dos fundieron sus labios en un dulce y apasionado beso que no paso desapercibido por el rubio. _

— _Ejem… _

_Ambos al escuchar la voz del sombrerero se separaron y rojos como dos tomates, sin dirigirse una palabra o mirada cruzaron la puerta sekai. _

_-- _

—_La relación entre un humano y un shinigami esta prohibida, entonces ¿Por qué ambos están juntos? —Le propuso el sombrerero a su amiga gata. _

— _Por que Ichigo es un cabeza hueca rompe reglas y Kuchiki… bueno es terca pero él le haría ceder. —Respondió a su duda. _

— _A Kuchiki-san no le agradara saber eso.. —Replico el rubio— No debe enterarse de nada, pero para eso deben de separarse por un tiempo. _

_La mujer gata abrió mucho los ojos. De verdad iba a hacer algo para separarlos ¿no? Pero ¿Por qué? ¿Qué ganaba él con eso? Nada si lo pensaba bien. _

— _Como tu desees —Comento finalmente para salir de la alcoba en la que ambos estaban. _

_-- _

_Comprendió que si hacia ver a Ichigo un traidor frente a Rukia, ella le dejaría; por tanto a la salida del instituto llamo a una de las chicas, fanáticas de él. Le separaría por el bien de ambos. _

— _Escucha, niña, quiero que beses a Ichigo Kurosaki hoy cuando lo veas salir. Es por el bien de él que no entable ninguna relación con Rukia Kuchiki. _

— _¿Por qué? La noticia de que ambos son enamorados ya esta dicha y… —La chica se veía dolida ante tal noticia. _

— _Tu solo hazlo como un beso de despedida —Se giro para irse— que Kuchiki no te vea— Y se fue. _

_Ambos arreglaban sus cosas en el aula semi-vacía. Pronto Rukia se le adelanto y él desesperado por meter algunos libros de texto en la maleta intento seguirle el paso, sin conseguirlo. Aquella muchacha con la que había hablado Kisuke se acerco. Era bonita si, tenia todo el pelo enrulado en una coleta alta, el uniforme se le ceñía al cuerpo, arreglos que ella le hizo, la falda un poco mas alta de lo normal y así se fue acercando a Ichigo quien no conocía en lo absoluto a esa muchacha._

— _Disculpa Kurosaki ¿Podrías ayudarme con una escena de la obra escolar que estoy haciendo? —Si le iba a besar, al menos él le tendría que corresponder. _

_Él extrañado la miro extrañado y después de unos cuantos ruegos por parte de la fémina termino aceptando al ver que era 'sincera'. _

— _Bien yo me voy a echar en la mesa de la profesora y me hago la dormida. Es la bella durmiente. Tu debes de besarme, es solo para ver como puedo modificar esa escena —Buena mentira, mal momento. _

— _De acuerdo —Y cayo redondito en la trampa de la muchacha de rizos. _

_Rukia se sintió mal al dejar a Ichigo atrás, por tanto regreso al aula de clases. La chica se echo en la mesa de la profesora e Ichigo la beso; sus labios eran secos y rastro de vida, prefería los de Rukia dulces carnosos con la capacidad para emitir suspiros y gemidos que eran cánticos para él. _

— _Ichigo… —Se escucho una maleta caerse. _

_El beso termino la chica miro hacia la puerta para ver como su amado Kurosaki se iba por ella siguiendo a la dueña de esa voz reconocible. _

_-- _

_Corrió todo lo que pudo. En la casa ya ni se hablaban, en el colegio siempre la veía con aquella chica que beso en aula, en la calle siempre miraba a otras mujeres que no fuera ella. Lo odio por al menos una semana entera y fue cuando escucho el maldito rumor… _

— _De verdad te lo juro… Kurosaki y Yume se besaron en el aula de clases y desde ese momento están saliendo juntos… _

— _¿Y Kuchiki? _

— _Según lo que dicen, Kurosaki dijo que ella no era nada de él y que nunca estuvieron juntos… _

_Y desde ese momento juro que odiaría a Kurosaki Ichigo. _

_-- _

— _Si te sirve esto de algo, úsalo. _

—_Gracias, Urahara. Lo usare ¿A dónde va el avión? —Pregunto la pelinegra. Poseía ojeras grandes producto del llanto y una voz cortada producto del odio que se guardaba. _

— _A Londres, la familia __**Mackenzie (3)**__ te apoyara, ya los notifique… _

— _Iré. Disculpa, Urahara, pero debo irme —Se levanto y le dio la espalda— Empacare ya mismo ¿Cuándo sale el avión? _

— _Hoy a las 9 de la noche. _

— _Entonces debo darme prisa. _

_Rukia salio y camino por la verma mientras veía el atardecer desvanecerse en el cielo; las estrellas apuntaban a que esa noche seria mágica. Si, mágica para otros pero no para ella. Llego a la casa Kurosaki y empaco todo lo que pudo en una maleta de Yuzu, a los pocos minutos de tener todo listo por la puerta se escucharon risas: Era Ichigo junto con Ishida, Inoue y Chad quienes habían llegado para tomar algo, comer y ver una película. Ella se abrigo, cogio la maleta y lo pensó. _

_Si iba por abajo le iban a preguntar pero no podía irse como shinigami por la maleta. Iría por abajo y nada la detendría, quizás pensarían que estaba haciendo su berrinche de siempre, eso al menos calmaba sus nervios de responder a cualquier pregunta que le hicieran. Y bajo ante la mirada asombrada de los cuatro amigos. _

— _¿A dónde vas? —Le pregunto su ex novio. _

— _No te incumbe… _

— _Si te vas a ir a la sociedad de almas, al menos dime cuando regresas —Le dijo el chico sin preocupaciones. _

— _No importa de todos modos —Abrió la puerta giro su cabeza para ver por última vez a su amado, a su mejor amiga y a sus dos compañeros de batallas— Adiós. _

_Y cerró la puerta con fuerza. _

_-- _

_El avión se había estrellado en el claro de un bosque londinense y ni Ichigo, ni Orihime, ni nadie sabia que ella abordo ese avión. Lo único que sabían era que Rukia no había aparecido en dos semanas y ni en la sociedad de almas ni en ninguna parte la encontraban. _

— Se lo diré hoy… —Propuso el rubio.

Cogio el móvil y le llamo.

--

— ¿Diga? —Respondió.

Los tres se encontraban comprando los boletos para el día siguiente. Lo habían decidido así por que si a Rukia no le quedaba mucho tiempo, al menos deberían de tratar de salvarla.

— Ichigo necesito que vengas a verme ahora, es urgente —espeto el sombrerero algo nervioso ante tal situación.

— De acuerdo, ahora voy, estoy comprando los boletos hacia Londres con Orihime y Uryuu —Exclamo emocionado ante tal noticia. Realmente estaba lleno de vida al saber el paradero de su amada.

'_Esta ilusionado con su regreso'_

— Si van a ir a verla, que vengan también ellos; deben saber algo.

Y en ese instante colgó.

--

Llegaron a la tienda de Urahara, la lluvia se había incrementado enormemente desde el aeropuerto hasta la tienda. Llegaron empapados por esas gotas malditas que Ichigo, aun en la felicidad total, aun odiaba. Al entrar Ururu les dio unas toallas y les sirvió un poco de te de naranja, mientras Urahara con la cabeza gacha veía el periódico de esa mañana.

Yoruichi miraba desde una esquina de la iluminada habitación, mientras detrás de la puerta Ururu y Jinta escuchaban con atención lo que iban a hablar en unos cuantos momentos. Al parecer era sobre Kuchiki Rukia o ahora Mackenzie Rukia ¿Quién sabe? Quizá regresara después de los diez años de huida.

— ¿Qué era lo que querías hablar, Urahara-san?

— Debo de advertirles algo antes que partan a ver a Kuchiki Rukia —Su voz trémula, sonaba de ultratumba—Como habrán leído, ella se encuentra en la casa de los Mackenzie que es, junto a los Neiro y Volturi, una de las tres familias reales. Ahora, la cura que Ryuchi Mackenzie encontró para Rukia es simple: la convertirà.

Y fue entonces cuando los tres y sobre todo Ichigo, abrieron los ojos como platos.

— ¿Convertirla? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

— Los Mackenzie, los Neiro y los Volturi son las tres familias reales de vampiros. La casta mas pura hasta ahora y ellos han estado en guerra por mas de quinientos años contra los **licántropos (4)**. En esta guerra, de las tres, los Volturi son los que llevan el mando de la situación y al decir 'cura' quieren hablar sobre convertirla y lo harán aunque aquí Rukia se rehúse, por que quieren aliarse con la sociedad de almas para vencer a sus oponentes y por tanto necesitan a alguien que los halla conocido —dio un sorbo a su te— Ellos saben de su pasado, mas ella aun no recuerda nada. Deben tener cuidado, los Mackenzie no aceptaran que ustedes se acerquen mucho a ella, sobre todo por que el día de su conversión se acerca. En tres días más, ella será uno de ellos.

— Además —esta vez fue Yoruichi quien hablo— Mañana en la mañana llegaran los Neiro y los Volturi a la mansión, como se acerca el día, la casta debe estar completa pero Kisuke todo no es negro para ellos ¿No les vas a decir quien fue la de la llamada misteriosa?

Los tres lo vieron como ordenándole que le dijera quien había sido, por que alguien debía de ser su aliado ahí.

— Fue Naho Mackenzie, la segunda mayor de los siete hermanos. Ella podrá ayudarlos.

— ¿Qué dijo? —Pregunto la pelinaranja se los grandes atributos algo atemorizada por ese asunto.

— Dijo que mandaran a alguien porque la bella estaba a punto de ser devorada por la bestia. Tomo metáforas del cuento popular ingles '**La bella y la bestia' (5)** mas en ese cuento al final la bestia termina convirtiéndose en una buena persona y se casa con la bella y viven felices por siempre, pero esa no es la realidad —Miro a Ichigo fijamente— Debo advertirte sobre todo a ti, que ella solo recuerda tu nombre debes tener mucho cuidado y tacto para hablarle y les sugiero que no interfieran en nada de lo que hagan las castas con ella.

— ¡¿Por qué no debemos intervenir eh?! ¡Ella no les pertenece!

— De hecho, Ichigo. Rukia le pertenece a los Mackenzie, ellos la compraron… —Menciono Yoruichi con tranquilidad— Solo tengan mucho cuidado y no interfieran o sino les ganaran una gran batalla a la sociedad de almas.

— Nosotros vamos por nuestra cuenta, la sociedad de almas no esta interviniendo ni ayudando en nada —Ishida parecía ofendido por el comentario de Yoruichi.

— Pero tendrán que decir que van de parte de la sociedad de almas, es la única manera de que puedan acercarse a Rukia, aunque sea verla de un metro por que según lo que entendí de la llamada que me dio, ella se ha vuelto una persona arisca. El tacto debe ser su mejor arma en este caso.

— Además —Esta vez fue la mujer gato quien hablo— La sociedad de almas ya se entero de esto y quiere mandar a las dos personas más cercanas a Rukia.

— Renji y Byakuya… —Musito con voz ronca el pelinaranja.

— Así es, las cosas se pueden poner feas alla en la mansión; rodeados de los tres clanes de vampiros mas poderosos; digamos que a la Sociedad de Almas no les agrada la idea de que ustedes vayan solos. A parte que están considerando unírseles para zanjar la guerra que tienen pendiente.

Hubo un silencio después de ese discurso en el que se hablaba solo sobre los caminantes nocturnos.

— Dime, Urahara, ¿Solo recuerda mi nombre? —Pregunto con la cabeza gacha. Escucho un trémulo 'Si'— ¿Qué le sucedió en su viaje a Londres?

— Su avión se estrello en un claro de Londres, de seguro aun no ha superado nada de eso, las secuelas siempre quedan. —Miro el reloj; eran las once— Se hace tarde, es mejor que se vayan o sino mañana no alcanzaran su avión. Kuchiki-taicho y Abarai fuku-taicho los alcanzaran alla en el aeropuerto.

--

Al llegar a su apartamento lo primero que hizo fue tirar algunas revistas que se encontraban en su mesa de centro: Estaba furioso. Furioso con la vida, por tratar a Rukia de la manera en la que la trato. Se desvistió, quedando solo en boxers y se acostó.

En sus sueños algo lo llamaba y, aunque fuese una alucinación pudo escuchar la voz de Rukia llamándole:

— _Por favor… Ichigo si eres real… protégeme…_

— Siempre te protegeré, Rukia… —murmuro en sus sueños.

— _Ichigo ¿Me amas? —Le pregunto atrevida mientras se sentaba en su regazo, provocándole. _

_Él le apretó las nalgas y le susurro al oído: _

— _Siempre te amare y te protegeré, cueste lo que me cueste… _

_-- _

_Habían personas con túnicas negras alrededor. Él, Inoue e Ishida se encontraban arrodillados sobre la mayólica de una casa cara. Pudo ver como Rukia era mordida por un hombre de cabellos castaños y ojos rojos. Ella gritaba ante la mordedura y luego caía al suelo inerte, sin vida, muerta. _

— _¡Rukia! ¡Rukia! ¡Rukia! —Grito Ichigo desesperado y se safo del agarre en el que lo tenían. Fue hacia el centro y la cogio en sus brazos— Rukia… despierta… _

_Ella le miro, sonrío y le susurro: _

— _Ichigo, yo si te recuerdo… —Toco su rostro, mientras al roce las facciones de Ichigo se trastornaban a unas de furia y dolor—… yo… si… te recuerdo…_

_Y en ese momento el hombre de cabello castaño le da a beber una copa que contiene sangre, ella la bebe con desesperación, se retuerce de dolor y cae desmayada al piso de la mayólica. Y todo el mundo se aleja. _

Despertó abruptamente ante tal sueño.

Eran apenas las dos de la mañana. Se acurruco entre las sabanas y abrazo la almohada como si fuera su amada Rukia, se acuno con ella; quedando así, profundamente dormido. Su pesadilla era verla morir.

Y la pesadilla de ella era que no fuera real.

— Rukia… te protegeré… —Susurro.

**To be continued… **

_-- _

_N/A: _

_*Volturi (1): Este nombre no es de invención mía es de la autora Stephanie Meyer del libro Luna Nueva, mas los que la integran son personajes completamente míos. _

_*Neiro (2): Creo que esta familia ya fue mencionada en la versión anterior, más en esta tendrá un papel muy distinto. _

_*Mackenzie (3): Igualmente en la versión anterior es mencionada muchas veces, no obstante tendrá el mismo papel con los mismos nombres anteriores. _

_*Licántropos (4): El fanatismo por las series de vampiros y libros de suspenso tanto como filosóficos no fue en vano. Es el sinónimo más estilizado de la palabra 'hombre lobo' aunque en este caso seria mejor llamarles por lobos, ya que los hombres lobos son seres bípedos con rasgos lobeznos y los de este fic son solo lobos. _

_*Strawberry Swing significa 'Oscilación fresa' o algo así… jeje. Es el titulo de la canción de Cold play. Si ven el video concuerda con el pensamiento de Ichigo por eso la escogí. _

_*¿Que les parecio? ¿Tomatazos? ¿Frezasos? ¿Coches bombas? Espero que les halla gustado este capitulo. ^^ Digamos que a partir de este las cosas se iran complicando mas y mas. Whatever! Dejen sus comentarios que bien recibidos seran. _

_Bye!_


	3. Decode

_**After Dark **_

_Corre las cortinas, abre la ventana y respira el húmedo aire del anochecer; veras que no estas solo… las sombras te acompañan._

'_La deshumanización implica el descifrar una parte de uno mismo que estuvo intacta siempre: el pensar que puedes igualarte a dios'_

**III **

**Decode**

— ¡Maldita seas, Naho! ¡¿Por qué demonios hiciste esa llamada?!

Los gritos se escuchaban terroríficos por todo el salón, las cosas no andaban nada bien para Naho Mackenzie, quien había traicionado el honor de su vampirica familia para salvar a la próxima presa y esperanza que tenían para ganar su guerra. Esta vez Naho había traicionado más que el orgullo: se había desmerecido llevar el apellido, la sangre y los colmillos.

— Ella no merece convertirse en una bestia como nosotros, porque eso somos: animales que solo causan dolor y angustia a las demás personas.

— Si crees que eso somos —Replico el mayor de los Mackenzie— Entonces estas muy equivocada —El coraje del mayor era tanto que sus ojos comenzaron a tintarse de un negro que despedía un terror que hacia temblar a la castaña— Si nosotros bebemos sangre es para vivir…

— ¡¿Pero a costa de que?! ¡¡Le estamos absorbiendo la vida a Rukia!! Ella va a morir pronto ¿Por qué matarla?

— Por que cuando muera le daremos de beber nuestra sangre y será una de nosotros. No, ella será de los Volturi.

'_OH, no_'.

Los Volturi eran la raza de vampiros reales más poderosos que existía. El dictar leyes, asesinar a traidores y convertir humanos era cosa de ellos; eran la corte de todos los seres anormales de la tierra y que digamos no eran muy amistosos con los otros clanes u especies, sobre todo con los licántropos. Y es por eso que ahora se batían en una guerra que ya llevaba 300 años, la habían peleado bisabuelos, abuelos, padres e hijos de todas las especies. Todos los clanes de vampiros se unían en una asociación llamada 'La Corte' como aliados tenían a los **Trolls (1),** a los magos y hechiceras del mundo, por otro lado, las distintas manadas de licántropos se unían en una sola llamada 'Ginarys' unidos en su defensa se hallaban los centauros, sirenas, duendes y por ultimo, haciendo un pacto con la muerte, los hollows, dirigidos por Sousuke Aizen, se unieron a la guerra de parte de los licántropos hace diez años.

Ahora la guerra estaba en su término, los Volturi, los Mackenzie y los Neiro, las tres familias reales de vampiros, estaban a punto de hacer un pacto con los shinigamis para que se unieran a su causa. El comandante general de los shinigamis, estaba considerándolo, los Pro y contra de combatir en una guerra que no es suya y que ha durado mas de dos siglos, era realmente agotador mandar hombres al campo de batalla. Pero el hecho es que Los Volturi no confiaban en los shinigamis como lo hacían los Mackenzie y los Neiro. Los Volturi mandarían a un líder vampiro para que los controlara, ahí entraba Rukia, ex shinigami, y soldado del treceavo escuadrón: definitivamente la adquisición perfecta, con un único detalle: no era un caminante de la noche.

Es por eso que Ryuchi Mackenzie y Hisana Neiro habían tomado la decisión inminente de convertir a Rukia en un caminante nocturno, aunque esta ultima no muy convencida, para así poder presentarla ante los Volturi, que la recluten en su clan y mandarla a la Sociedad de Almas para poder ganar la guerra de una vez por todas.

Ella no era indiferente ante lo que le iban a hacer, sabia perfectamente que eran los Mackenzie y como se comportaban cuando el amanecer llegaba. Aunque el cielo londinense siempre estaba repleto de nubes, ocultando cualquier entrada del sol, nunca faltaba un día despejado; esos días los Mackenzie convertían la mansión en un fuerte sin luz. Las ventanas eran selladas con bloques de hierro sólido, ningún agujero filtraba luz y los sirvientes eran mandados a los jardines hasta que llegara la noche.

Rukia sabía que la convertirían tarde o temprano, y no mostraba resistencia alguna por un motivo específico: Ella ya no deseaba vivir y prefería compartir una vida de combates en la guerra que estar siempre encerrada en su habitación cuando los licántropos llegaban a atacar la mansión de las familias reales. Era siempre igual y ese día no era diferente: Los licántropos aparecieron en las montañas del norte, se trataba de la manada de **Chroniko (2)**, él era el líder de esa manada principal y conocía perfectamente el lugar.

— Recuerdo que una vez le llegue a mirar a los ojos y sentí miedo.

Recordó Rukia. Un pequeño crepúsculo se dejo ver sobre el cielo ¡Demonios el sol salía y los licántropos se acercaban! ¿Cuántos lograba divisar? ¿Uno, dos… diez… treinta… cien? ¡Cien! Eran cien hombres lobos furiosos por las leyes tomadas por los Volturi e iban caminando hacia la mansión Mackenzie. Y fue ahí cuando Rukia temió de nuevo.

— ¡Naho! ¡Naho! ¡Naho! ¡Se acercan, se acercan! —Grito la pelinegra desesperada, no quería ver a los ojos de nuevo a Chroniko. Prefería morir a mirarlo de nuevo— Son aproximadamente cien y… el sol esta a punto de salir.

Naho le miro con pánico y Ryuchi le siguió. No le temían a Chroniko, le temían al sol.

— ¡Ryuchi, el sol esta saliendo y Chroniko se acerca! —Gimió la pequeña Emi mientras abrazaba las piernas de su hermano mayor.

Como líder que era comenzó a dar órdenes a los sirvientes que abandonaran el recinto y en menos de dos minutos la mansión solo albergaba a los siete hermanos y a Rukia. Ryuchi bajo al sótano, jalo una palanca que abrió una pequeña compuerta en la pared que daba a un interruptor, presiono el interruptor y se comenzaron a escuchar ruidos metálicos por toda la casa. La fortaleza se estaba alzando tras la mansión.

Afuera los licántropos corrían ante el ruido, sabían que si la fortaleza se llegaba a cerrar no los podrían atacar hasta el anochecer y eso les era imposible ese día a ellos: Había luna nueva y perdían sus poderes. Era indispensable que mataran a los Mackenzie y tomaran a su adquisición como rehén, la intercambiarían a los shinigamis por sus servicios. Oh si, Chroniko estaba enterado sobre el plan de las familias reales para conseguir el apoyo shinigami, esa mujer seria suya y la intercambiaría por la derrota de los caminantes nocturnos. Las puertas se cerraron y todos los licántropos quedaron fuera de la mansión menos uno: Chroniko.

El líder de la manada logro entrar a una velocidad que los demás no pudieron soportar, por lo tanto, él bastaría para derrotar a los siete vampiros y tomar como rehén a la humana llamada Rukia. Ya se habían encontrado una vez y el solo mirar sus ojos le repugnaba.

— ¿Cómo pueden mirarse al espejo los humanos? Son seres tan repugnantes.

— Entonces ¿No te has visto al espejo aun, verdad?

Aquella voz provenía de las escaleras el licántropo giro la cabeza y se encontró con el clan de hermanos. Ryuchi, Naho, Heiji, Heizo, Ume, Kozue y Emi; los siete, le miraban con repugnancia, jamás pudieron entender como podían vivir con esos rostros aparentemente humanos pero en su verdadera naturaleza, eran seres despreciables.

— Ryuchi Mackenzie, que agradable sorpresa es contar con tu presencia, me pregunto ¿La bella Rukia también me recibirá con tanta cortesía?

--

'_No me encontrara, jamás lo hará, no pienses en que te encontrara y te matara… solo no pienses en eso… solo no tiembles ¿Por qué demonios tiemblo? ¿Será esto el miedo?'_ Temía a lo que podía descifrar en esa mirada miel de Chroniko, temía a lo que se podía enfrentar. Pero sobre todo temía a la gran semejanza que tenía Chroniko con el hombre de sus sueños rotos: Ichigo. Temía por que él fuera Ichigo.

Pero Ichigo prometió amarla, en cambio Chroniko solo quiere usarla como un objeto para ganar la guerra; ella prefería mil veces estar con Ichigo que dejarse engatusar por el licántropo líder. Mas no hay que vivir fantasías; Ichigo nunca volverá a sus brazos y, aunque recuerde solo su nombre, su rostro y que la ama, ella siente que lo sabe todo de él; aunque fuese su imaginación la que le engañase, aun así lo amaría.

Se escucharon ruidos de las escaleras y su cuerpo se estremecía. Encerrada en el cuarto de baño se encontraba y con pies descalzos abrazaba sus rodillas intentando ocultar su miedo a los lobos. Su único miedo eran los licántropos, lo demás podía irse por el caño: la muerte, el ser convertida en un vampiro y hasta no volver a ver a Ichigo. No le temía a nada, excepto a ser devorada por la bestia.

— Por favor… —Cerro con fuerza los ojos— Ichigo si eres real —Cruzo sus manos— protégeme…

--

Tras un golpe por parte de Naho, Chroniko se había convertido en un enorme lobo de dos metros de altura, sus colmillos filudos y amarillos se mostraban ante un vampiro armado con un revolver que contenía diez balas de plata.

Los siete poseían el mismo revolver. Y fue cuando comenzó la pelea.

Chroniko esquivaba las continuas balas que le daban los siete hermanos, se acerco a la más débil e indefensa: Emi, le ataco. Ella puso su brazo en defensa y el licántropo solo lo mordió haciendo que la pequeña gritara; Heiji para proteger a su indefensa hermana centro el punto del golpe y disparo una bala directo al corazón del hombre lobo, este con una agilidad increíble lo esquivo haciendo que el gemelo soltara una maldición. Naho subió las escaleras con rapidez, no escapaba solo recordó que a Rukia no se le había dado un arma para defenderse; ella sabia del miedo que le tenia a Chroniko, después de aquella vez que él le mordió en el bosque hace cinco años.

— ¡Rukia! ¿Dónde estas? ¡Rukia! —Grito Naho y un pequeño alarido se escuchó del cuarto de baño.

Se alzo la falda larga y corrió rápidamente al cuarto de baño. Al abrir la puerta se encontró a una Rukia tapada de pies a cabeza con una manta negra, se acerco para intentar tranquilizarla. Sabía lo mucho que le temía después de aquella vez en el bosque hace cinco años.

— _¡Ayúdenme! ¡Ayúdenme! —Gritaba una mujer desde el bosque. _

_Da la casualidad que Rukia se encontraba practicando con el violín cerca de los paramos del bosque, aquel al que Naho siempre dijo que nunca deben entrar porque habitan seres desagradables que todos evitan por simples razones. Mas ese grito de ayuda la alerto: alguien estaba en peligro. En esos tiempos su enfermedad no era tan avanzada, por tanto dejo el stradivarius situado en una columna de piedra, se recogió los jeans negros hasta la altura de la rodilla e hizo lo mismo con las mangas de su blusa. Finalmente corrió, adentrándose en el espeso bosque; más alguien la había visto irse: Emi. Ella era muy cobarde en ese tiempo como para correr en su ayuda así que lo único que atino a hacer fue correr a la mansión. _

_Sus pies cansados descansaron en el pórtico mientras le decía a Naho que Rukia se había adentrado en el bosque. En ese preciso momento de la gaveta de una mesita en el pasillo de la mansión, la chica de cabellos castaños cogio un arma plateada y le cargo con diez balas de plata. Hecho esto corrió y se adentro en el bosque. _

_Los gritos aun se escuchaban, estaban cada vez más cerca y se podía escuchar como la voz se le quebraba. _

— _¡Ya voy! ¡No tema, ya voy! —Grito la pelinegra, respondiéndole a la voz cercana. _

_Se hizo paso frente a matorrales y arbustos, hasta que llego a un claro. Se detuvo ahí al ver a una mujer desangrándose pero con sus extremidades repartidas por todo el pasto. Tembló, el miedo la invadió y no pudo más que acercarse a la mujer y verla: estaba descuartizada. Parecía como su sus huesos hubieran sido roídos por alguna bestia salvaje, el miedo le invadió por completo. Era la primera vez en su vida que estaba así de asustada; escucho unos gruñidos que se alzaban entre los matorrales. _

_Rukia intento huir de nuevo hacia la mansión pero no pudo porque algo filudo atrapo su pierna. _

— _¡Ah! —Grito adolorida. _

_Cuando se giro para ver que le había atrapado la pierna se encontró con dos grandes ojos mieles que pertenecían al cuerpo de un lobo de dos metros de altura. Los filudos dientes se incrustaban en la pierna de la chica quien comenzó a gritar de dolor al sentir enterrarse mas los filudos dientes del licántropo en su piel. _

— _¡Ayuda! ¡Ayuda, por favor! _

— _Nadie te ayudara; eres mi presa… —Hablo entrecortado el lobo mientras tiraba de la pierna de Rukia y la arrastraba por el claro. _

_Su ropa se llenaba de sangre y tierra. El dolor era intenso que no podía permanecer mas tiempo despierta, veía como las partes de aquella mujer eran devoradas por hormigas rojas; era un espectáculo terrorífico y asqueroso a la vez ¿A ella le ocurriría lo mismo? ¿Sus partes serian devoradas por hormigas rojas come humanos? Quizá. _

— _¡Suelta a Rukia, maldito lobo sanguinario! _

_Antes de desmayarse solo pudo escuchar un tiroteo lejano, un alivio en su pierna y unos grandes ojos mieles que le veían con rencor. Después de eso cayó desmayada sobre el pasto todo lleno de sangre y tierra, y la pierna derecha con marcas de dientes incrustadas en su piel, emanando sangre a chorros de ella. _

— Ten. —Le dio el **arma plateada (3) **— Escucha si el lobo se acerca tu apuntas, disparas y corres, nada mas ¿entiendes?

Ella asintió con temor.

En esos momentos ser vampiro no le sentaba nada mal, ya que podría tener un arma mas aparte de un revolver inservible.

--

El avión partía a las 4 de la tarde y el pijo hermano de Rukia junto al cabeza de piña aun no llegaban. En diez minutos abordarían el avión con o sin ellos.

— Maldito sea Byakuya Kuchiki ¿Por qué rayos tarda tanto? —Replico enfadado el pelinaranja. Ante esta frase ambos amigos le miraron extraño.

— ¿Por qué tan enfadado, Kurosaki? —Pregunto su Quincy amigo.

— Por que el maldito pijo de Byakuya no llega —Estaba desesperado— Lo juro, si pierdo el avión por él; lo matare, no se como pero lo matare.

Su deseo se hizo realidad por que por la puerta del aeropuerto aparecieron dos shinigamis conocidos. Byakuya kuchiki en un gigai, al igual que Renji, ambos vestidos de una forma casual y con dos maletas cada uno. Se acercaron a sus acompañantes.

— Es en serio lo que dijo Urahara-san ¿no? —Pregunto el pelirrojo con entusiasmo en su voz.

— Si, es verdad.

Fue la voz monótona de Byakuya Kuchiki quien hizo que vieran que el avión estaba a punto de partir.

— Vámonos.

Llegarían al día siguiente. En Londres serian las nueve la mañana para cuando llegaran, pero realmente eso no importaba mucho; para él lo único que importaba era que iba a ver a su amada Rukia después de tanto tiempo. Después de diez años iba a volver a abrazarla, a besarla y demostrarle cuanto le quería. El único obstáculo ahora por el cual su amor ahora estaba siendo algo imposible era su amnesia total, mas lo superaría; la conquistaría nuevamente si es necesario y siempre la protegería.

Aunque él ni sepa que en esos momentos ella portaba aun arma y le apuntaba directamente al corazón de Chroniko.

De alguna extraña manera Chroniko había conseguido entrar a la habitación de Rukia, se encontraba mostrándole sus colmillos blancos que alguna vez probaron su sangre, su dulce y exquisita sangre. Mas ella le miraba decidida, con temor, si pero decidida a matarle de una vez. En cobrar venganza por la cicatriz que poseía en la pierna derecha, era tiempo de matarle. Naho se había ido a avisar a Ryuchi que la tenía acorralada, no tardo en llamar a toda la familia.

En menos de cinco minutos los siete hermanos se encontraron subiendo las escaleras y recorriendo los infinitos pasillos hacia la habitación de Rukia cuando de repente se escucho el sonido de un disparo seguido de un aullido lobezno, corrieron aun mas rápido y cuando se adentraron en la habitación vieron algo increíble: Rukia tenia el arma plateada sujetada con fuerza, mantenía un dedo en el gatillo y al lado de la mesa de noche de la habitación de la pelinegra se encontraba un lobo herido a seis centímetros del corazón. Por seis centímetros Rukia había fallado de matarle; como el sistema de seguridad estaba programado para desactivarse cuando el sol desapareciera o la noche llegara, se abrió de repente dejando ver una noche hermosa sobre el cielo londinense pero había un detalle: no había luna.

El lobo de pronto se convirtió en un humano. Sobre la alfombra de la habitación se encontraba un hombre de aproximadamente 40 años de edad con una herida en el pecho, tenia el torso completamente desnudo y solo poseía unos jeans sueltos azules, estaba descalzo. Su cabello era de color negro intenso y era su piel morena contrastaba con la oscura noche. Se levanto con dificultad viendo a la familia de vampiros.

— Querida Rukia Mackenzie, espero que te pudras viviendo como un chupa sangre…

Se dirigió con rapidez a la ventana y salto de ella. Ryuchi se asomo y se topo con aproximadamente cien hombres con los torsos desnudos y jeans azules: todos ellos eran hombres lobos que ahora estaban en su forma humana, se fueron alejando mientras cargaban a Chroniko entre dos vampiros, era un espectáculo raro de ver pero para la fortuna de la casta Mackenzie, la noche había caído rápidamente sobre ellos.

— Ya puedes soltar el arma, Rukia. Ya se fueron.

Ella la bajo con miedo pero no se las devolvió.

— Pido el permiso de poseer esta arma y también que me den las municiones —Prácticamente lo exigió— Acepto el convertirme en uno de ustedes con la condición de tener esta arma en mi poder.

Ryuchi la miro sin expresión alguna. Los seis hermanos pensaban que le iba abofetear por tal insinuación de poder ante ellos, mas solo atino a cerrar los ojos y responder un quedo:

— Como desees.

Para luego terminar saliendo de la alcoba.

— Llamare a los sirvientes para que limpien esta sangre… —Propuso Ume mientras se retiraba del tenso ambiente.

— Nosotros iremos a avisarles a los cocineros que ya sirvan la cena ¿Vamos, hermano?

— Si.

Así se retiraron los dos mellizos para no enfrentarse a una, al parecer, alterada Rukia.

— Kozue ¿Me acompañas a poner la mesa? —Propuso Emi algo asustada por el nuevo comportamiento de adquisición de Rukia.

— Claro. Las esperamos abajo.

Fue el último comentario que ambos hicieron y simplemente quedaron Naho y ella, solas en la habitación de la segunda.

— Se que tienes miedo ¿De verdad piensas quedarte con el arma? —Pregunto un tanto cabizbaja.

— Si. —Le respondió quedamente— Si Chroniko vuelve a aparecer, solo me bastara con apuntar seis centímetros mas abajo para matarlo de una vez por todas —Guardo el arma en el bolsillo de sus jeans.

— Escucha te voy a confesar algo, Rukia —Debía decirle la fechoría que había hecho anoche— Anoche llame a un tipo llamado Urahara…

— ¿Qué hay con eso? —Pregunto sin darle importancia.

— Pues, él conoce al Ichigo del que tanto hablas. Su verdadero nombre es Ichigo Kurosaki y yo le dije que él se venga para Londres…

Naho observo como Rukia le miraba con los ojos como platos, asombrada por la osadía de Naho al haberse puesto a investigar quien era Ichigo. Lo raro de la situación es que no sentía deseos de gritarle o regañarle por su acto, por el contrario sentía que algo invadía su pecho, algo calido y a la vez placentero, pero ¿Qué sentimiento podía poseer esas características? Ella no lo había experimentado en esos diez años, nunca se había sentido como se sentía en esos momentos. No lo podía describir.

Lo único que aquella ex – shinigami pudo decir fue:

— Ya es hora de la cena.

--

— ¡Que mala suerte, Hisana-san, que el sol justo halla salido hoy! —Replico una mujer de cabellos dorados como el sol— Pero no se preocupe que mañana iremos a Londres.

— Si, avísale a Alessa y a Feyrah que la cena ya esta lista —Menciono la pelinegra mientras colocaba el último cubierto— Y empaca tus cosas Sophie.

— Si, no se preocupe, le avisare a Derek también.

Dicho esto la prima de la familia se retiro de la presencia de la líder de aquella real familia o como la ONU los llamaba "La real molestia" por que lo único que causaban eran problemas según ellos.

**Hisana (4)** recordaba perfectamente cómo había llegado a ser parte de la familia Neiro. Ella se convirtió en parte de la familia que le habia salvado la vida al darle su ponzoña: La familia Neiro. Al principio, antes de ser convertida, la trataron como una esclava mas; los Volturi y los Mackenzie, por esas épocas, la detestaban; y a ella no le hacia gracia que la tratasen como a una sirviente por tanto, el rencor hacia los vampiros y hacia lo que ella era, comenzó a hacer hincapié en su mente hasta que decidió escapar de aquella prisión. Lo logro, resulto la fuga pero no llego muy lejos antes que el hermano de Chroniko la encontrara.

— Ese lobo me hizo utilizar esta mano ortopédica.

Sus familiares la encontraron a la mañana siguiente, prácticamente estaba desangrándose desde hace ya tiempo. Lograron revivirle dándole la ponzoña de toda su familia y desde ese momento ella les estuvo agradecida por salvarles la vida, jurando así una eterna confianza hacia ellos.

Pero cuando estuvo recuperada fue a buscar al causante de aquella mano ortopédica y cuando le encontró le clavo una estaca en la pierna derecha. Es por eso que el hermano de Chroniko tenía un defecto al correr, se le torcía el pie derecho y siempre culpaba a la líder de los Neiro actual: Hisana. Ahora ella se encontraba poniendo la mesa para su actual familia. Alessa tenia unos 10 años y Feyrah tenia 26. Rukia y ella habían sido amigas desde hace diez años, cuando se hubo presentado a la nueva adquisición de la familia; Hisana le ha considerado a Rukia como su hija por que en la familia Mackenzie todo era simplemente acatar ordenes de Ryuchi, parecía mas un cuartel general que una casa feliz.

Y ahora que sabía que Rukia había accedido solo para complacerlos a ser vampiro, no le parecía. Ella debía de elegir por su propia cuenta, tomar sus decisiones y equivocarse para aprender de ellas, no ser un cordero de otros… porque eso era; al lado de aquella familia que sufrió mucho, demasiado, en el pasado para llegar a donde están ahora. Se escucharon los pasos descarriados de la familia bajando las escaleras. La cena se levanto de las mesas como por arte de magia.

Y todos se sentaron para cenar y brindar con sangre.

— Hisana, ¿A que hora partimos mañana? —Pregunto Sophie mientras cortaba finamente un trozo de carne.

Ella espero a tragar el bocado que se había llevado a la boca y cuando lo hubo digerido le contesto:

— Por Londres debemos de estar a las ocho treinta y ala mansión se llega en una media hora. El avión parte a las seis por tanto, por favor, no se retrasen —Pidió con amabilidad mientras alzaba su copa y la revolvía, reflejando su rostro en la rojiza sangre.

— Derek ya la escuchaste, no retrasos —Inquirió la rubia, Sophie, con sarcasmo e ironía en su voz— Ales, Fey, ambas por favor, no hagan que nos retrasemos.

Fey, una pelirroja de ojos pardos, le miro como si estuvieran en una corte. Ambas tenían la misma edad y siempre, por ese motivo, se batían a duelo por saber quien era mayor que la otra. Finalmente siempre ganaba Fey.

— Yo soy la mayor en esta casa, después de Hisana-san, por supuesto, por tanto, no me das órdenes rubiecita. —Le contesto con una vena de coraje.

Alguien carraspeo haciendo que todos voltearan y miraran a la mujer que hizo aquel sonido algo descortés en la mesa. Era una mujer con el cabello negro azabache en bucles hasta la cintura y ojos de gato.

— Disculpen pero aquí, quien es mayor soy yo. Claro primero es Hisana-san, pero yo le sigo. Ustedes no deben de batirse a duelo por nada —Finalizo dando un sorbo a su copa.

— Como siempre tan prepotente **Victory (5)**, dime ¿Cuándo cambiaras? —La voz de Derek el segundo hombre de la casa se hizo notar.

— ¿Cómo si pudiera cambiar su personalidad plástica? Es un caso perdido hermano mío… —contesto el segundo vampiro de la casa, Henry.

— ¡Ya basta todo el mundo! —Esta pequeña llamada de atención fue lanzada por la líder de la casa Neiro, Hisana, quien poseía una copa levantada— Brindemos por la conversión de Rukia.

Era tradición. Siempre era la regla seguir las tradiciones y las leyes a los que los vampiros estaban atados a seguir por siempre: El vivir en un lugar que permanezca la mayoría del año nublado y ningún ápice de sol entrara sobre las nubes, el alimentarse de sangre cada día era vital para ellos, que los amigos humanos con quien entablen conversación nunca sepan de su existencia, mantener la línea de pureza en la familia, no traicionar a ningún miembro de la familia real. Había miles de otras que realmente no vienen al caso pero siempre cada vez que se acercaba una conversión, se solía brindar por la defunción, por que primero la matan, de aquella persona.

— ¡Por Rukia! —Y chocaron las copas y bebieron de ellas la sangre de un pobre hombre inocente que se había atrevido a intentar sobrepasarse con Fey ese día.

--

— Como sabrán, mañana la familia llegara, aunado a eso vendrán shinigamis de la sociedad de almas para ver la conversión y cerrar el trato pactado ya hace un tiempo. Rukia ira de guardián ¿No te emociona, niña, que pronto serás parte de la familia Volturi?

Ryuchi le espeto eso como si fuera lo más honroso que podría hacer con su vida desde que vivió en esa casa.

— Si…

Al término de la cena simplemente se levanto y sin ninguna despedida se levanto para ir a su alcoba. Ume le hizo los exámenes regulares de sangre y sintió de nuevo desfallecer, siempre se decaía cuando su sangre era vaciada de su cuerpo, mas tuvo tiempo de pensar en lo que Naho le había dicho.

¿Así que el Ichigo que aparecía en ese único recuerdo vendría a verla? ¡Ja! ¿Estaría acaso Naho jugándole una broma pesada? Él no podría aparecer así de la nada, no tiene fundamento para venir a buscarla. No le creyó, Naho era una mentirosa, ella no se atrevería a traerlo cuando toda la familia estaría presente más los shinigamis que vendrían a cerrar el pacto y era imposible que él fuera un shinigamis; bueno, no tenía ningún recuerdo que le permitiera saber si él alguna vez fue shinigamis pero las coincidencias no existen.

— Acabamos.

Ume se retiro dejando a una Rukia adormilada. Subió su brazo y lo coloco en la frente, su largo cabello se extendía hasta su cintura por la espaciosa cama, la cómoda pijama incitaba a simplemente meterse entre las cobijas y dormir, mas algo le incomodaba. De la almohada saco una pistola plateada: Era con la que casi mato ese día a la bestia de sus pesadillas. Cada vez sus ojos se oscurecían más y la vida se iba de ellos, pero no podía hacer nada por que cuando intento salir de la burbuja en la que se había metido años de años, le fue más difícil aceptar que la realidad era oscura y tenebrosa, que vivía una guerra a la que no pertenecía.

Se levanto y camino hacia su librero, paso su dedo índice por varios volúmenes de filosofía, historia antigua, y otros libros que se había tomado el tiempo de leer; cuando llego al titulo que quería lo saco de la estantería y camino hacia su camastro. El libro era la historia de los vampiros através del tiempo, según ese libro la familia Mackenzie no seria nadie sin la casta Fitzroy que, el único sobreviviente de esta, pertenecía ahora a la familia Neiro. Hablando de los Neiro, Hisana-san llegaría mañana ¡Eso era una buena noticia! Con la única persona que se había identificado al llegar a ese nuevo mundo fue con Hisana, la veía como a una hermana, como a su madre.

Y lo casual era que ambas eran idénticas solo la estatura afectaba un poco esa relación y, claro, el hecho que ella era la líder de una familia noble y Rukia, bueno, ella pertenecía a una. Aun recuerda el día en que conoció por primera vez a Hisana.

— _Rukia, baja —Le llamo Naho— La familia te quiere conocer. _

— _¿La familia? —Pregunto, creyendo que no eran los siete la familia que ella tenia que conocer— ¿Hay mas? _

_Naho sonrío alegremente y Rukia le devolvió la sonrisa antes que dijera: _

— _¡¡Claro!! ¡Muchos mas! _

_Con esa declaración bajo de inmediato con Naho. Las escaleras rechinaban ante los pasos presurosos de Rukia que esbozaba una de sus mejores sonrisas ante la felicidad de conocer a más integrantes de su nueva familia. Al bajar se sorprendió por la cantidad de personas que se encontraban en ese lugar ¡Eran muchos! Habían miles de cabezas y, para ser familia, la mayoría tenia rasgos algo diferente, eso lo pudo notar bien por que vio a un moreno entre las blancas y tersas pieles de la familia. Además de ver también a la única pelirroja del lugar y a una mujer igual a ella. De hecho si alguien no se hubiera interpuesto entre sus ojos y la mujer idéntica, ella se le habría quedando mirando todo el rato. Le halo de la manga del vestido a Naho y le señalo a la, ahora, visible mujer entre la multitud. _

— _¿Quién es ella? —Pregunto mientras sus ojos se fijaban en lo finas de sus facciones. Llevaba el largo cabello negro atado en un moño elegante, un vestido de tirantes hasta el muslo de color negro con brillantina y unas sandalias de tacón— Es hermosa. _

— _Ella es Hisana Neiro, la líder del clan en estos momentos. Ven, te la presentare. _

— _¿Qué? _

_Rukia sintió como Naho le halaba de la manga de su polera morada, mientras se acercaban hacia el lugar donde se encontraba esa mujer tan hermosa. Rukia no sabia por que pero cuando la miro de frente sintió una conexión, algo en su interior hizo 'clic' y le dijo que ella era una persona muy especial. _

— _Hisana-san, te presento a Rukia-san. _

_Cuando la mujer le miro, al igual que en Rukia, algo en ella hizo un 'clic'. Se miraron por unos cuantos minutos pensando en que ambas tenían el mismo negro cabello, en Rukia corto y en Hisana largo, que el color azul de los ojos de ambas eran iguales y que cuando se tomaron de las manos una corriente eléctrica les subió por la medula espinal. Desde ese momento Hisana supo que esa chica era especial y más cuando hubo leído su expediente y Rukia supo que podría contar con ella en todo lo que quisiera. _

_Por que entre ellas había una conexión especial, un lazo irrompible. Algo duradero para ambas._

Ambas se habían dicho todo desde aquel día en la reunión con la familia y aun cuando le tomaba la mano o hablaba con ella era como si la conociera de años. Y reía, hablaba y tocaba para Hisana cuando ella iba a visitarlos. Mas ahora iban por razón mas seria: su conversión.

Descifrar la mente de una persona que no quiere vivir es difícil mas no imposible. Mas ahora ella tenia un deseo que le había surgido de la ilusión que le dio Naho acerca de Ichigo.

— Si Ichigo es real, entonces quiero conocerlo.

Se levanto lentamente y camino hacia su pequeña ventana con balcón incorporado. Apoyo los codos sobre las barandas del balcón de color blanco. El aire de la noche le rozaba cada uno de los vellos de la piel, erizándolos. Su largo cabello volaba con aquella brisa primaveral, aunque estuvieran en la época de las flores y el sol naciente; ahí en Londres nunca aparecía un sol radiante y si lo hacia ella nunca lo bella por que siempre permanecía encerrada en una muralla que le impedía ver el mundo. Abrió sus ojos y fijo su mirada triste en la luna celestial; de pronto tuvo la extraña sensación de que alguien estaba viendo la misma luna y solo pudo decir una cosa:

— Tengo curiosidad por conocerte, Kurosaki Ichigo.

--

En un avión volando sobre la verde Europa un chico de cabello peculiar veía la misma luna e igualmente sintió que alguien la veía, más él sabia que era Rukia. Él lo presentía.

— Pronto… estaré a tu lado.

**To be continued… **

_--_

_N/A: _

_*La frase del inicio 'La deshumanización' es el tema principal de la metamorfosis de Franz Kafka, una obra que me cautivo, así como su poemario de cuentos, sobre todo 'El inocente'. _

_*Trolls (1): Criaturas grandes y torpes que solo causan temor por su gran tamaño, mas no son mínimamente inteligentes como para siquiera dar en el blanco cuando atacan. _

_*Chroniko (2): Este personaje apareció en mi fic anterior pero por las finales, cuando lo deje de escribir por falta de inspiración y demasiada tarea en el colegio. _

_*Arma plateada (3): Para matar a un hombre lobo se necesitan balas de plata y deben de ser incrustadas directamente en su corazón, sino no tienen efecto. El arma plateada que le dieron a Rukia es una reliquia familiar. _

_*Hisana (4): En este fic Hisana sigue viva y entra mucho antes de lo esperado en mi cabeza, mas todo es fríamente calculado como diría mi profesor de algebra que al parecer cree que todos nos divertimos calculando un punto respectivo en la parábola en la clase de funciones D: _

_*Victory (5): La personalidad de este personaje será acorde a la de una amiga, la cual le conté de esta historia y me rogó por que le pusiera en ella. Coloque su segundo nombre, a ella le envío los capítulos por Hotmail así que creo que nunca leerá esto xD. De todas maneras tendrá su personalidad un tanto agresiva y superficial, si eres superficial Victory Cruzado xD. _

_*Decode significa 'Descifrar' y es el titulo de la canción del grupo Paramore. Yo creo que es la mejor para este capitulo por muchas razones, la principal: Es el tema musical de mi pelicula/libro favorito 'Crepusculo'._

_*Sin mas cuchicheos que contar, que se la pasen bien… recuerden que el movimiento mundial: El ichiruki es real, esta abierto a todas las puertas ¡Únanse OwO! (Siep, yo aun sigo en el grupo, no lo he abandonado solo lo sigo con el 'alma' xD)._


	4. Faith

_**After Dark**_

_Ella ríe sin sabe porque, ella habla sin saber porque, ella mira a su alrededor y no ve mas que dolor. Niña, que va a ser de ti sin sueños que cumplir con tu vida no querrás seguir. _(Coro de 'Niña'-La quinta estación)

'…_Pues la fe se basa en la luz sobrenatural de la gracia y la razón en luz natural de su propia inteligencia y su objeto es la realidad inteligible. La fe no suprime a la razón, la supone… En si, la razón no es nada sin la fe." _**Santo Tomas de Aquino ()**

**IV **

**Faith**

— _Señoras y señores, estamos descendiendo hacia la pintoresca ciudad de Londres, en Gran Bretaña. Les damos la bienvenida a todos los pasajeros y a los que eran parte de la antigua Inglaterra, bienvenidos también. _

Era extraño ser recibido de esa manera en un país diferente, pero ¿Qué tenia de diferente, además que el lenguaje? ¡Ah, cierto! No debía olvidarse su manual. El pelinaranjo saco un libro pequeño que se titulaba 'Aprenda ingles británico en un día' Aunque eso no fuera cierto…

— ¿Qué es eso, Ichigo? —Pregunto Renji muy interesando viendo el pequeño librito.

— Ah, es un libro sobre aprender ingles británico —Respondió casi sonriendo… dije casi no sonriendo— Como no tuvimos tiempo de siquiera aprendernos el lenguaje de aquí, intentare traducir lo que pueda.

— ¿Eh? ¿Acaso no hablan aquí el mismo idioma de Karakura? —Pregunto algo alarmado el pelirrojo.

Ishida dio un resoplido.

— No Abarai-kun, las personas de aquí hablan un idioma muy distinto al nuestro. Nosotros hablamos japonés ellos, ingles. Lo bueno es que yo me prepare con anticipación a este hecho —Todos le miraron raro ¿Cómo sabia que iban a ir a Gran Bretaña? ¿Seria adivinador?— Yo tenia planeado venir a Inglaterra de aquí a un par de meses mas con Orihime, por tanto ambos estudiamos ingles ¿Verdad, Orihime?

Ella asintió feliz y luego dijo:

— _Its true, Uryuu and me study three years ago in an English academy that inaugurated in Karakura and that now is very much successful_ —Tanto Ichigo como Renji quedaron asombrados por la locuaz habilidad que poseia Inoue al pronunciar un ingles casi perfecto.

— ¡Ishida! ¡¿También hablas ingles?! —Le pregunto Ichigo no creyendo que sus mejores amigos hablaran ingles y el ni siquiera sepa decir hola en el mismo idioma.

Y volvió a resoplar.

— _Yes, Kurosaki, I speak English. These deaf or that? To give pay attention to what the persons say around you._

Realmente eran unos traidores ¿Como habían osado tomar clases de ingles sin siquiera avisarle? ¡Cualquier buen amigo le hubiera pasado la voz! Ah, pero estamos hablando de Ishida Uryuu y Kurosaki Ichigo que, aunque fuesen los mejores amigos del mundo, jamás se llamarían por banalidades como eso de aprender ingles. En un principio Ichigo habría rechazado la oferta así que ¿Para que decir algo obvio? Aunque ahora le quería matar.

Entre tanto barullo que armaban los recién llegados una persona se les acerco y reconoció su idioma.

— Disculpen ¿Ustedes son los invitados que la sociedad de almas ha enviado? —Pregunto una hermosa joven de cabello largo y castaño.

— Si ¿Quién pregunta? —Respondió Byakuya Kuchiki con su altivo tono.

— Mi nombre es Naho Mackenzie y vine a recogerlos para que no se perdieran entre los valles de nuestra modesta capital…

— Esto para nada tiene de modesta —Murmuro Ishida a su novia la cual asintió positivamente al ver las grandes estructuras que se regían sobre ellos.

— Disculpa ¿Tu eres la que llamo a Urahara-san dándole el paradero de Rukia? ¿Naho Mackenzie, verdad? —Esta vez fue Ichigo quien tomo el mando de la conversación.

Ella callo por un rato, no quería delatarse pero al parecer aquel hombre ya les había dicho su nombre era imposible negar que así se llamaba cuando ya les había mencionado su nombre.

— Si soy yo…

— ¿Dónde esta Rukia? ¿Cómo esta? —Pregunto rápidamente el pelinaranja.

— Esta en la mansión, se quedo leyendo uno de los libros que le trajo Hisana-san —A la mención de ese nombre Byakuya abrió sus ojos como nunca ¿Habría escuchado bien? ¿No seria acaso la vejez? ¿Esa mujer había mencionado a Hisana?— Su condición en lo que respecta a salud fisiológica no es estable y con su salud mental pues…

— ¿Cómo que salud mental? —Pregunto preocupado el sustituto.

— No podemos entender la mente de una persona que no tiene afán de vivir y que se presta como un conejillo de indias a todo lo que le digan las personas. Simplemente no tienen alma.

--

— ¿Cuándo llegara David? —Pregunto Ryuchi, mientras bebía una copa de vino tinto y escuchaba a su adquisición tocar con suma destreza el violín stradivarius.

La melodía que Rukia tocaba era de Antonio Vivaldi, la sinfonía Nº 4 para ser más exactos, los dotes artísticos de una persona son extremadamente amplios y solo se llegan a perfeccionar algunos en la corta vida que se les da. Al parecer cuando Rukia Kuchiki perdió la memoria, las dotes artísticas afloraron en ella y comenzó con el más sencillo de los instrumentos clásicos ingleses: el piano. Por consiguiente aprendió a tocar el violín stradivarius que, al no ser un violín normal, se le entendía como el más difícil instrumento que alguien pueda tocar. _"Es un master, quien domina el violín"_.

— Si se refiere al señor Volturi, pues aviso que su viaje ha sido retrasado para mañana, por tanto estará aquí un día antes de la fecha especificada —Le aviso el mayordomo para luego retirarse con prudencia.

Bebió con delicadeza de su copa el fino vino tinto, rojo como la sangre más pura, y dulce como el chocolate más suculento. A su lado se encontraba la líder de los Neiro actual; Hisana. Ella disfrutaba igualmente de un vino semi seco y en sus manos tenia el regalo que le había traído a Rukia, la nueva colección de cuentos de la famosa escritora que ella tanto admira. Hisana le había instruido a Rukia a seguir sus dotes musicales, y le prometió que un día tocarían acapela ambas por diversión, además de también hacer la promesa de que cantarían ambas en uno de los conciertos de Hisana. La ex esposa de Byakuya Kuchiki era una reconocida cantante y modelo francesa; su carrera como cantante iba viento en popa, ya había hecho dúo con muchos artistas pop y ahora estaba haciendo un contrato para cantar junto con el solista **Nikko(1)**, obviamente Rukia también estaba invitada para cantar junto con ella en ese concierto que se iba a dar dentro de un par de días, si tenían suerte, en el estadio del Manchester United.

— Tanto es nuestro afán de poder que ahora simplemente queremos arrebatarle la inocencia a una criatura que no tiene idea por lo que pasamos... Bien leí alguna vez 'La sociedad corrompe al hombre' ¿Pero por quien empieza la línea? ¿Quién fue el que nos hizo de esta manera? —Se pregunto Hisana mientras abrasaba el libro titulado 'Dedalius'.

— David fue quien nos amparo y nos dio un lugar en su casta real. No repliquemos nada más sobre él.

La melodía interpretada por la joven Rukia era tentadora al oído musical, el balance que tenía con el violín y su frágil cuerpo era lo más divino de ver. El sonido acorde hacia sonar otro acorde y así sucesivamente hasta que la melodía tomaba la forma de su frágil cuerpo. Hasta que hubo puesto el punto cumbre de la sinfonía, era tan tersa y su rostro denotaba una alegría al tocar el violín que no se comparaba con nada finalmente llego la obra punto y con un tack termino la sinfonía triunfal ante sus dos únicos espectadores.

Ambos le aplaudieron con sugerentes aplausos.

— ¡Divino, madame Rukia! ¡Divino! —Le vitoreo Hisana feliz de haber escuchado a su sobrina tocar tan perfectamente el violín— Ryuchi dime, ¿No ha dado un concierto? ¡Ella y bien podría superar a todos los violinistas del mundo!

— Muchísimas gracias, Hisana-san —Era la primera sonrisa verdadera que le dedicaba, de hecho era a la única persona que Rukia le dedicaba una sonrisa calida y llena de afecto— ¿Cuándo será tu concierto?

— Querrás decir 'nuestro' concierto, Rukia, por que no te vas a librar de salir conmigo al escenario —Le dijo bromeando— Bueno mi representante iba a traer al solista y a su banda aquí a la mansión, deben de estar por llegar dentro de un momento.

— Hace dos horas que Naho fue a recoger a los representantes de la sociedad de almas. Deberían llegar junto con tu solista este. —Menciono de forma despectiva.

Ella arqueo la ceja.

— Tiene nombre y su banda es muy reconocida, debo actualizarme en los géneros musicales, querido Ryuchi. Por cierto Rukia esto es para ti, se que es tu autora de libros favoritos.

Y le entrego aquel libro titulado **'Dedalius' (2)**.

— ¡Es el nuevo tomo! —Abrazo cándidamente a Hisana con unas cuantas lágrimas en los ojos— ¡Gracias, Hisana-san!

— '_De nada hermana mía'_ —Ella sabia la verdad— De nada querida sobrina.

--

Una limosina entraba por el portón principal de la mansión. Tanto los shinigamis como el representante de Hisana se encontraban dentro de ella y digamos que Byakuya ya había comenzado a odiar la profesión que tenia su esposa ¿Por qué no la llamo 'ex'? Por que simple y sencillamente jamás se divorciaron y, en el fondo, él aun la amaba y la consideraba su esposa.

— Yo nunca me imagine a Hisana como una vulgar cantante —Menciono algo indignado al saber la realidad.

Ichigo y Renji lo miraban de una forma divertida, parecía más bien celoso que Hisana halla rehecho su vida y que él siguiera metido en el mismo hoyo en donde lo encontró. A ambos les causaba eterna gracia y Byakuya solo sabia matarlos con la mirada. Por otro lado Ishida e Inoue miraban el suplicio que tenia que vivir el capitán del sexto escuadran ante las preguntas candencieras de aquellos individuos a los que llamaban 'amigos'. Preguntas como ¿Tuvieron hijos? O ¿Tienes un hijo irreconocido, Byakuya? Invadían la cabeza del capitán que ya estaba perdiendo la compostura y sino fuera por que estaba en gigai sacaría en ese mismo momento Senbonzakura y los mandaría al infinito y mas allá.

— Llegamos.

Al bajar, se encontraron con una sorpresa que realmente a Naho no le hizo gracia y tenía nombre: Victory.

— Prima, ¿Cómo es que no te he saludado? Bueno eso ya no importa —Cabello negro largo y con bucles, ojos pardos de gato y piel tan blanca como la nieve— Te has perdido de la sinfonía que Rukia toco para Hisana y Ryuchi estuvo maravillosa, además creo que es la primera vez que veo llorar a la chica de felicidad y todo por un libro que le compro Hisana…

— ¿Cómo se llama? —Le pregunto Naho, mientras veía de reojo como el representante de Hisana y el solista, junto a su banda, entraban a la mansión sin reparo y como los shinigamis se quedaban esperando a que les invitaran a pasar.

— Dedalius…

— Ya veo, si recuerdo que estuvo hablando de ese libro el otro día. Leyó un par de cuentos por Internet y le fascinaron. Mas su condición empeoro y no lo pudo comprar, se agotaron en menos de dos días y ella entro en otra depresión…

— Como siempre lo hace ¿aun sigue sentándose en la silla a ver la lluvia? —Le pregunto con algo de tristeza en su voz suave y melodiosa.

— Todas las noches…

Ichigo escuchaba con mas preocupación ahora las palabras que decían ¿Tan mal estaba Rukia? Y todo ese sufrimiento había sido ocasionado por él. En ese mismo instante Ichigo Kurosaki se sintió el peor ser humano jamás existido, peor que la inmundicia y peor que la basura. Había hecho sufrir al ser mas querido para él, la había hecho sufrir, pero iba a repararlo. Le iba a dar cada uno de esos momentos que no compartieron durante diez años, no sabia como lo iba a hacer pero cambiaria la actitud de esa mujer.

Se escucho abrir la puerta. Victory se dio la vuelta menciono el tan ansiado nombre para Ichigo Kurosaki:

— Rukia, ¿Qué haces aquí? —Le pregunto.

La afonía invadió el lugar. Ichigo solo podía contemplarla ¿Esa era Rukia? ¿Aquella enana de cabello corto y sonrisa angelical? ¿Ella era la Rukia de la que se enamoro? Estaba tan cambiada, su cabello le llegaba hasta la cintura, sus ojos seguían siendo grandes y azules, ya no era tan enana como antes y su cuerpo se había desarrollado mucho más, el busto se le notaba más al igual que las facciones femeninas de una mujer de 25 años. Llevaba unos jeans negros recogidos hasta las rodillas, unas zapatillas blancas que hacían juego con una polera crema que tenia bordado una imagen peculiar: Un conejo que era sacado de un sombrero de copa y sobre uno de los cabellos del conejo había una persona y alrededor del dibujo habían estrellas y planetas bordados.

— Quería leer **'Alice, Chesire y Dedalius' (3). **Sophie no quiso acompañarme así que vine sola. —Respondió luego dirigiendo su mirada a los extraños. El peculiar cabello naranja se le hizo familiar ¿Seria él su Ichigo?— ¿Quiénes son ellos?

— Son shinigamis que vienen a ver a David por lo de la guerra. Pronto sabrás de eso… —Le dijo Naho.

— ¡Deberías sentirte orgullosa de ser uno de nosotros! —Le dijo Victory apuntándole con su dedo.

— De verdad que no me emociona ni un poquito lo que ustedes dicen, realmente no siento como si fuera a cambiar —en su rostro no había enfado, ni tristeza. Carecía de emociones— De hecho no siento nada. —Espeto con rudeza esta vez— Bueno, sean bienvenidos shinigamis y pronto seremos colegas, así que espero y nos llevemos bien.

Rukia se acerco a quien parecía ser el líder del grupo, que era Ichigo. El chico estaba con el corazón destrozado por la carente de emoción que poseía aquella mujer ¿Tanto daño le había hecho? No lo sabía, lo único que sabia era que tenia la necesidad de abrazarla, besarla y decirle lo mucho que la había extrañado. Pero hacerlo implicaría tirarse de un risco el solo; no podía hacerlo cuando ella no recordaba nada de nada. Era como si fueran otra vez desconocidos, empezaría entonces desde cero y como inicio: haciéndose su amiga.

La chica le brindo su mano, mientras que con la otra protegía el libro tan ansiado. Ichigo le correspondió el saludo y al tener ese contacto tan sublime para el y tan extraño para ella; ambos sintieron un choque eléctrico que se intensificaba mientras mas sostenían el agarre de sus manos.

— Mi… mi nombre es Rukia… —Dudo un momento, pronto dejaría de ser Mackenzie para ser Volturi, debería empezar a acostumbrarse con el otro apellido, total y siempre se trata del apellido que lleves— Rukia Volturi.

Las chicas se sorprendieron por el cambio que hizo Rukia, drástico debería decirse, con su apellido.

— Mi nombre es Ichigo Kurosaki.

'_¡¿Ichigo Kurosaki?! ¡Debe ser una broma! ¿Él es el chico? ¿De verdad… él es el Ichigo de mis sueños? Él es… ¿Quién me ama? Realmente es la primera persona… ¿Qué me amo? Por que me pregunto siento esta opresión en mi pecho y ¿Por qué rayos aun sigo apretando su mano? Tengo la necesidad de abrazarlo pero… no, no puedo, tengo que estar segura de que es él, no quiero salir lastimada de nuevo por que…' _Al parecer nuevamente iba a tener otro mareo porque su vista se negreaba y solo veía oscuridad, soltó su ansiado libro y se coloco la mano en su frente para balancearse aun con la mano de Ichigo entre las suyas.

Este se percato del asunto.

— Oye, Rukia ¿Estas bien? ¡¿Rukia?! ¡Rukia!

Rukia se había desmayado e Ichigo había detenido su caída al halarla del agarre, reposando su cabeza sobre su pecho. Al hacerlo el pelinaranja sintió como una fuerte descarga se desprendía en todo su cuerpo, por acto reflejo le acaricio la cabeza arreglándole unos cuantos cabellos que tenia sueltos a causa de la bincha que llevaba.

—Debemos llevarla a su alcoba, pero Ryuchi se molestara si la ve así —Replico Naho.

— Pero entonces, ¿A dónde la llevamos? —Pregunto Victory.

— ¿Tiene un lugar favorito? —Pregunto el sustito, sorprendiendo así hasta a Byakuya que ya había aceptado ese acontecimiento hace mucho. Las primas le miraron con duda— ¿Cuál es el lugar donde siempre esta?

— ¡Ah, es la cúpula que esta allá! —Señalo a una cierta distancia no tan lejos de ahí una cúpula parecida a la de las iglesias pero con columnas, en el centro había un columpio de a dos— Ahí va a leer, ahí toca su violín, ahí esta siempre sola en su mundo.

— Pues ahora no estará tan metida en su mundo…

— ¿Qué dices? —Le pregunto Naho con extrañeza.

— Esto fue mi culpa…

— Kurosaki —Le advirtió Ishida al volver a echarse la culpa por lo sucedido con Rukia.

Ichigo la cargo, haciendo que su largo cabello cuelgue de los hombros fuertes del sustituto.

— No, Ishida, ya no voy a cometer el mismo error dos veces… —Fijo su vista en Naho y con una media sonrisa, sincera le dijo—: Yo la hare cambiar, te lo juro.

Y se fue con la chica en brazos hasta aquella cúpula y los shinigamis, junto con Victory entraron al recinto más grande que pudieron haber imaginado. Al entrar una voz melodiosa resonaba en todos los rincones de la mansión, las primas sonrieron al escuchar esa voz.

— ¡Vamos, Hisana-san esta cantando! ¡Es muy raro verla cantar entre la familia!

Victory corrió como si la vida se le fuera al igual que Naho y ahora Byakuya era el que, prácticamente, le hacia la competencia atlética: la meta era llegar con Hisana. Naho abrió lentamente la puerta del salón de música. Victory entro primero, luego Naho y por ultimo uno por uno se iban asombrando del parecido que tenían ella y Rukia. Renji se quedo con la boca abierta al verla, era hermosa y su voz arrullaba a quien sea ¿En serio su capitán había estado casado con una mujer tan dulce y angelical? Orihime sonreía al escuchar su voz, era como si escuchara cantar a una madre llena de amor, la madre que nunca tuvo. Ishida se quedo contemplándola igualmente con la boca abierta tanto por el parecido por su don artístico y finalmente Byakuya, el hombre de las pocas palabras ahora se había quedado sin palabra alguna, solo unos ojos abiertos por el asombro y la alegría de verla se mostraron en su rostro abstracto y carente de sentimientos.

— _Duele no tenerte cerca, duele no escuchar tu voz, duele respirar tu ausencia  
pero duele mas decirte adiós. Duele como muerte lenta, la memoria de los dos,  
la sangre ardía por mis venas, pero hoy se seca sin tu amor. Miseria vivir rodeado de la melancolía; en espera de ti, de ti, de ti y nadie mas si me llamas voy a tu lado soy todo por sentir el tic de tu corazón si me dices no yo me parto en dos prefiero decirte adiós. A tu lado soy todo por sentir el tic de tu corazón si me dices no yo me parto en dos prefiero decirte adiós —_La voz del solista invitada se escucho resonando acapela con la de la mujer— _prefiero hoy decirte adiós —_Ambas miradas se cruzaron, tanto la de Byakuya como la de Hisana, sintiendo así una descarga eléctrica que le dejo perpleja, mirándole_— prefiero hoy decirte adioooooos —_Cuando cantaba parecía que se la cantara al hombre que estaba mirando tan fijamente_— prefiero hoy decirte adiós._

Al terminar la canción su representante se levanto. Todos a su alrededor estallaron en aplausos incluso los que no la conocían.

— Elevas un poco la voz, debes mantenerte en el tono adecuado… —Le espeto con rudeza el hombre.

— Disculpe, pero a mi parecer su tono de voz esta perfecto —La defendió Nikko, el solista— Para ser acapela sonó muy bien.

— Si él dice que desafine, desafine —Dejo el contacto visual que había establecido con el capitán del sexto escuadrón— ¿Qué dices tú, Ryuchi?

— Desafinaste…

— ¡Hermano, ¿Acaso estas sordo?! —Grito Naho enfadada al mal trato a su tía— ¡Canto perfecto!

— Bueno, Hisana-san, nosotros debemos volver al hotel —Testifico Nikko— Solo con oírte cantar, decidimos, la banda y yo, que hare el dueto contigo y con tu sobrina, ella igualmente canta muy bien.

Hisana abrió los ojos, estaba llena de felicidad al saber que podían cantar ambas juntas. Sin embargo, un recuerdo ensombrecido la envolvió en la tristeza.

— ¿Escucharon el demo que les envié de ella? —Le pregunto asombrada.

— Si y nos pareció perfecto, así que nos vemos de aquí a dos días para el concierto —Le aviso Nikko. Saco algo de su chaqueta de cuero negra, una hoja de papel— Esta es la letra de la canción que vamos a cantar. Como usted abrirá nuestro concierto y lo finalizara entonces puede elegir las canciones que quiera para el inicio y el final.

— Si, gracias.

— Que tenga un buen día.

El grupo dejo el recinto de inmediato por dos razones. La primera Ryuchi estaba mirándolos de una manera vil y maléfica como si fueran su próxima presa y la segunda, aquella casa tenia algo extraño, algo maligno; como si realmente los habitantes de ella no estuvieran vivos o peor como si no fueran humanos. Hisana bajo la cabeza con tristeza, se supone que debería de estar feliz pero ¿Por qué tenia que ser el concierto el mismo día de la conversión?

— Rukia no lo hará, de ninguna manera, sabes el motivo, Hisana. —Le espeto y dirigió su gélida mirada a la de su hermana— Tendrán que compartir habitaciones con los huéspedes por falta de espacio, Naho, ubícalos tu.

Desapareció tras una puerta negra. Hisana se quedo parada sobre la mayólica costosa de la mansión, apretando puños ¿Por qué le negaban a esa pobre niña ser feliz? ¿Y porque carajos ella aceptaba su infelicidad?

— Hisana… ¿Qué piensas hacer? —Le pregunto Victory algo deprimida al saber el porque de esa decisión.

— "_Maldecidos hemos sido todos los que bebimos de la sangre del primero, muerte ha de llegarnos, nunca y por nuestros pecados habremos pagado el precio de la vida eterna. —_Saco un pequeño relicario del bolsillo derecho de su saco largo— _La fe solo nos traerá bienestar y algo de reconciliación a nuestra impura mente —_Miro a los jóvenes que se encontraban perplejos ante las palabras de la mujer, Orihime temblaba por esas palabras tan extrañas y demostraba su temor abrazando a Ishida por el brazo. Renji y Byakuya observaban como Hisana se acercaba a ellos—_ Bienaventurados sean los que no beban la sangre maldita, pero de todas maneras estáis manchados por presenciar lo que solo los maldecidos están destinados a vivir por siempre _—Se acerco primero a Orihime y le hizo la señal de la cruz en la frente que se ilumino.

— ¿Qué es… esto? —Pregunto con temor la pelinaranja.

— _Mas les impongo una grave censura para no dejar que el mal los consuma. —_Se acerco a Ishida e hizo lo mismo con él y, al igual que Inoue, la cruz se ilumino—_ Mientras la lluvia hable y solo susurre maldades, ustedes sordos estarán y solo en sus mentes se concentraran —_Se acerco con Renji, repitiendo el mismo acto e igualmente, la cruz, se ilumino— _No intenten hacer nada, pues en vano será. Mas muertos estarán si se atreven a siquiera mirar —_Al acercarse a Byakuya este le miro con algo de asombro, pero manteniendo su temple.

— ¿Qué haces… Hisana? —Le pregunto en susurro. Aun con los años él seguía siendo más alto que ella.

— _Una grave censura impongo, yo, para proteger a estas personas con alma y corazón —_Repitió la misma acción pero sintiéndose extraña al tocar la piel de Byakuya; la luz ilumino su blanca piel—_ Los maldecidos viviremos en las sombras, malaventurados por beber la sangre prohibida y morder del fruto del mal. Nuestras almas vendimos al diablo y nuestro corazón se esfumo, ahora solo inerte este cuerpo nos queda como único valor —_Con el relicario ella misma se hizo el símbolo de la cruz en la frente y se ilumino. En ese instante las cruces que tenían los shinigamis dibujadas en sus frentes se iluminaron aun más. Estaba cesando— _Con prontitud protégelos de la tentación. Que sea maldito el que rompa esta ilusión y solo yo y nadie más que yo, podrá con este infinito dolor… __**In di nombre di padre, di son and di spiritu santi, amen (4)**__. _

Hubo un destello en las frentes de los ryokas y shinigamis, luego todo volvió a la normalidad. Hisana guardo el relicario en su bolsillo. Inoue sentía emanar una increíble fuerza de su interior como si sus poderes, antes débiles, ahora estuvieran más vivos que antes; Ishida estaba completamente extasiado con tal despliegue de poder, sentía que podía hacerlo todo. Renji podía sentir el palpitar de su zampakutou que al parecer había aumentado en poder; Byakuya igualmente podía sentir el vibrar de Senbonzakura, además de cómo su poder parecía aumentar en creces ¿Qué rayos había hecho Hisana?

— Les diste _protección_ ¿Por qué? —Arrojo la pregunta de su boca. Victory siempre era así, impertinente.

— Por que no merecen que David los convierta —Hablo— Los Volturi llegaran mañana al ver a tres humanos aquí querrá hacerlos su cena. Él no se resistiría.

— Yo me largo, si les vas a dar _protección_ es tu problema, luego no me vengas que estas débil para hacer alguna cosa que yo no lo hare —Siseo y luego se fue por la misma puerta negra que Ryuchi.

Hisana le miro con indiferencia, estaba acostumbrada a sus rabietas.

— De todas maneras a ti no te iba a pedir ayuda. —Dijo más para si misma que para los escucha— Naho, luego les asignaras las habitaciones, ahora quiero que me traigas una copa… —No podía mencionar sangre, no frente a Byakuya—… una copa de vino "tinto", por favor.

Ella capto la indirecta, por la misma puerta que salieron los anteriores, ella se fue. Hisana, al dar la vuelta y caminar hasta la silla para poder descansar un momento, tropezó con sus pies y cayo de rodillas sosteniéndose la cabeza; era la primera vez que daba 'protección' a alguien.

— ¡Hisana-san! —Exclamo Orihime y la cogio de la cintura— ¿Esta bien, Hisana-san?

— Si, solo que esto me ha debilitado mucho. Hace tiempo que no hago algo como eso, estoy perdiendo forma… —Bromeo. Vio que Orihime sonreía con gratitud, al parecer había entendido lo que era darles _**protección (5)**_ y le estaba agradeciendo por eso, pero sabían que la odiarían cuando supieran el por que esa protección.

— Hisana-san —Dijo Renji, colocándose al otro lado de Inoue para ayudarla a levantarse— ¿A dónde quería ir, Hisana-san?

— Solo quería sentarme un rato, hasta que venga Naho con la copa…

— No deberías tomar vino si estas tan débil —La persona que menos ella esperaba que hablara, hablo— Hisana…

--

Sentía como una suave brisa le recorría el cabello, su cuerpo se estaba meciendo suavemente al compás de esta suave brisa. Sentía una presencia extraña pero calida a la vez y lo extraño era que sentía que esa presencia no le haría daño; normalmente cuando siente algo extraño siempre se ponía a la defensiva, su cuerpo actuaba así por acto reflejo a que le hicieran daño. Pero era extraño que prácticamente se sintiera a gusto con esa presencia.

Ichigo le admiraba con total impresión. Realmente no había cambiado casi nada, la manera en que se recostaba al dormir sentada seguía siendo la misma. Él lo sabia porque la había admirado dormir durante el tiempo que estuvieron saliendo; y todo por ese estupido malentendido que jamás debió ocurrir. Vio que abría los ojos lentamente, él le dedico una sonrisa calida pero al verlo; ella se asusto.

Al abrir los ojos jamás pensó que se encontraría al lado de un shinigami y por acto reflejo se levanto rápidamente retrocediendo varios pasos casi alejándose de la cúpula. Ichigo, al ver esta reacción, no pudo evitar observarla de una manera que denotaba angustia.

— Disculpa —Le menciono levantándose de aquel columpio— No fue mi intención asustarte.

— De acuerdo —Menciono algo asustada, colocando sus manos delante de su pecho— Pero no te tomes tantas atribuciones, shinigami. Te agradezco que me hayas ayudado cuando estaba débil, mas no eres de mi confianza…

Esas palabras le dejaron aun mas helado. Jamás pensó que Rukia le dijera eso, que no tenia confianza con él ¡Si de todas las personas en las que mas confiaba era en Ichigo! Al parecer esa confianza se fue con las memorias de Ichigo y ella juntos.

— Lo se —Espeto de una forma ruda y melancólica— Pero, al menos deberíamos ser amigos —Esta vez fue la pelinegra quien le miro asombrada.

— Explícate —Cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho.

— Según me he enterado, tú serás la que viaje a la Sociedad de almas, por lo tanto nos veremos muy a menudo. Deberíamos caernos bien desde el principio —Se felicito mentalmente ante su astucia para no meter la pata.

Ambos se quedaron mirando por un largo rato. Rukia tenía un extraño presentimiento sobre ese chico sobre todo por sus palabras tan conocidas y a la vez tan ¿especiales? Se estaba volviendo loca o ya le había afectado el hecho de vivir todo el tiempo sola. Estaba pensando que ese shinigami era atractivo y afectivo; un pensamiento loco que reprimió con tal fuerza que tuvo que zarandear su cabeza un par de veces para así poder desconectarse de su mirada. Ichigo pudo notar la repentina reacción de ella, sabia que algo cruzaba por su cabeza y tenía una idea de que era lo que pensaba; quería creer que recordaba una parte de su memoria, aquella parte donde estaba él, mas sabia que eso no iba a suceder.

Observo como Rukia dio pasos ligeros hacia él, lo esquivo y tomo el libro que había dejado en aquel columpio.

— ¿Quieres leerlo, conmigo? —Le pregunto la pelinegra, bajando la mirada para ocultar el sonrojo de esa petición, según ella, indecorosa.

Después de palabras tan abrumadoras como 'No confío en ti' en su cabeza, el que ella le haga esa proposición realmente le hizo feliz. Asintió la cabeza mientras ella se sentaba en una esquina del columpio y él le seguía sentándose a su lado. Aquel asiento era estrecho por lo tanto el esfuerzo de Rukia por mantenerse alejada y a distancia de él fueron inútiles ya que siempre terminaban pegados uno al otro.

— Dime ¿Qué género es? —Le pregunto el pelinaranja curioso viendo como la pelinegra se recogía el cabello en una coleta. La hipnotizaba hasta haciendo la mas minima acción.

— En su mayoría los libros de esta escritora son ficticios y algo filosóficos. Habla de muchos temas en general, de historia, de religión, de cuentos infantiles ¡De muchas cosas en realidad que son pobres para una persona normal pero interesante para alguien que ha leído bastante!

Se exalto al hablar sobre el libro. Ichigo noto que realmente le emocionaba hablar sobre libros; un punto a su favor, al menos empezaría a conocerla desde el principio.

— Bueno, empecemos…

Pero fue interrumpido ese momento. Para Ichigo un momento en que podía rehacer su relación y para Rukia un momento para leer y hacer un nuevo amigo, en fin. Una de las primas grito su nombre y entro a la cúpula. Su cabello era rojizo y su nombre era Feyrah.

— ¿Qué pasa Fey? — Pregunto Rukia sin ánimos de ver a ningún 'familiar'.

— Acaba de llegar una carta de la disquera en la que graba Hisana —Bueno, podría ser que su prima hablara tonterías pero si era sobre la disquera de Hisana, su tía favorita, entonces le importaba.

Rukia emocionada por primera vez en el día se levanto y le quito el sobre blanco a su prima quien hizo un puchero y se ubico detrás de ella para leer la carta, al parecer no se había percatado de la presencia del shinigami. Rukia leía atentamente la carta sin emocionarse, mas al contrario de Feyrah que a cada palabra su emoción era mayor; al termino de la carta Rukia resoplo aburrida mientras que Fey dio un grito de emoción.

— No entiendo por que te emocionas tanto —Le replico Rukia mientras volvía a tomar asiento en el columpio junto a Ichigo— Es solo una fiesta.

— ¿Acaso por fin se te volaron las neuronas de tanto leer? —Le fastidio— ¡Es una fiesta exclusiva para estrellas de todo género musical! ¡Rukia, Hisana obviamente te va a llevar! Bueno tu y Victory son mencionadas en la invitación, pero tiene 5 pases mas ¡¿No estas emocionada?!

La pelinegra dirigió la mirada hacia Ichigo quien no entendió por que le miraba, luego volvió a dirigirla a Fey.

— No —Y abrió nuevamente el índice de su emocionante libro.

Feyrah expreso su mejor cara de enfadada con la chica y fue cuando se percato del pelinaranja quien mantenía su vista en el libro de Rukia y le decía lo 'interesante' que podría ser tal cuento que ella estaba señalando.

— Así que tú eres uno de los shinigamis que han llegado ¿no? —Pregunto haciendo que Ichigo le prestara atención.

Al mirarla sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrer su espina dorsal. No podía negar que aquella chica era hermosa, muy bien dotada por la genética, además de ese largo cabello pelirrojo; si era bellísima, pero había algo en sus ojos en su forma de hablar que no le daba de fiar, algo en esa sensación le decía que mantuviera las distancias con la prima de Rukia.

— Si, soy yo —Respondió para luego levantarse y cordialmente saludar a la dama— Mi nombre es Kurosaki Ichigo ¿Me permites saber el tuyo?

— Feyrah Neiro, mucho gusto Kurosaki Ichigo —Ambos se dieron un amigable apretón de manos.

Al volver a sentarse, Ichigo vio como la chica caminaba hacia la maleza del bosque.

— ¡Espera! —Ese grito fue inesperado para él ya que Rukia lo había dicho— ¡Ten cuidado cuando entres ahí!

El sustituto pudo escuchar la voz temerosa de Rukia hacia ese lugar, hacia el bosque _'Quizá aun le siga temiendo después del accidente… Las secuelas siempre quedan, Urahara tenía razón. Le teme'_. Mas la verdad era un poco más aterradora.

— Rukia, Rukia, pequeña Rukia —Esta vez el tono despectivo que uso Feyrah confundió a Ichigo, viendo como Rukia se ponía de pie— Yo no soy tan tonta como tu.

— ¿A que te refieres? —Su voz comenzaba a denotar algo de sentimiento.

— Si escucho a alguien gritar pedir ayuda… yo no voy a ir a ayudarlo, simplemente le dejare morir; no soy como tu.

— Necesitaba ayuda y le di mi mejor esfuerzo —Temblaba al recordar lo sucedido— Simplemente hice lo que cualquiera hubiera hecho. Pero se que tu no harías nada por nadie, solo protegerás a Alessa y a Hisana, a nadie mas que a ellas. Por eso tu alma es egoísta.

La guerra verbal iba a continuar a menos que alguien interrumpiera algo. Lamentablemente nadie llegaba para rescatar a Rukia.

— No tires la primera piedra por que no eres para nada pura —Se acerco a ella y le dio una bofetada— No eres mas que alguien que esta aquí por caridad, para Ryuchi eres 'la adquisición', para Hisana eres 'parte de la familia' y para David solo eres un pobre peón en su juego macabro.

— No soy un peón. —Le replico, aun manteniendo la calma.

— Si lo eres, tu y todos los que le tememos a David. No creas que serás privilegiada por ser Volturi —Le replico con fuerza en su voz— Tu conversión no será diferente a las nuestras, además por carne propia debes saber que es una maldición poseer esta sangre.

— Lo se, pero acepte por la sencilla razón que me estoy muriendo y lo acepto. Ahora solo me queda vender mi alma al diablo. Tu sabes bien mi decisión Feyrah, mas no retiro lo dicho, si vas a entrar ten mucha precaución o…

— ¡¿O que?! —Le grito esta vez— ¡¿El lobo me morderá?! ¡Tú te metiste con su cena y lo acorralaste, por lo tanto merecías esa marca!

Rukia retrocedió un par de pasos, estaba asustándole esa situación. Ichigo no podía interponerse en algo que no sabia ¿Qué marca? ¿De que diablos estaba hablando?

— No es verdad, yo no merecía eso y lo sabes, solo tenia intenciones puras…

— ¡Puras mis polainas! ¡¡No eres santa!! Y no intentes convencer a las personas de lo contrario…

Feyrah fijo su mirada en Ichigo quien estaba preparado para saltar en la defensa de Rukia y desenmascarar la verdad si era necesario. Se puso de pie y Feyrah se encontraba al lado de Rukia, su rostro denotaba furia y envidia.

— Todo lo que te haya dicho es mentira, ella no es una santa.

Se agacho y subió la basta del pantalón de Rukia, dejando una marca extraña y amorfa a la vista. Ichigo observo la marca ¿Era acaso una secuela del avión?

— De seguro te lo hiciste en el accidente que tuviste al llegar a Londres —Soltó de porrazo.

— ¿Cómo sabes del accidente? —Pregunto Rukia algo asustada por que supiera eso.

— Leímos tu informe antes de llegar aquí —Se felicito mentalmente ante tan buena excusa.

Feyrah rió.

— ¡Esto no es una marca de avión! —El sarcasmo en su voz era notorio, al igual lo alterada que estaba.

— Feyrah ¡Cállate! —Esta vez se había alterado.

— ¡Esto te lo hizo Chroniko, el licántropo!

— ¡¡CALLATE!!

La afonía fue rota por un disparo. Feyrah estaba atónita, cayó de rodillas mientras se sujetaba el hombro sangrante; emanaba como si fuera un caño en un lavabo. El sustituto se quedo atónito ante la reacción de su amiga y ella tenia empuñada un arma plateada con la que acababa de efectuar el disparo. El hablar de Chroniko significaba sacarla de sus casillas y peor aun cuando le recuerdan ese día.

— Ru… kia… —No tenía palabras.

La chica bajo el arma y retrocediendo temerosamente, corrió hacia la mansión para encerrarse en su habitación ¿Cómo habían acabado así? Realmente es muy sencillo: Sus primas no eran del todo amigables y siempre deseaban sacarle de quicio. El sustituto no fue a consolarla porque ahora sabia lo que ella haría si le mencionaba esa marca ¡BAM! Un balazo caería en cualquier parte de su cuerpo. Se acerco hacia Feyrah.

— ¡Oye ¿Estas bien?! Tenemos que curar esa herida pronto y sacar la bala antes que se infecte…

— No, esta bien, curara solo.

— ¿Curara solo? ¡De que hablas, morirás sino te quito la bala!

— Somos vampiros, nuestras heridas sanan en un santiamén. —Se quedo mirando la dirección que Rukia había tomado— Solo fe podría servir para que la bestia no la devore… —Miro fijamente a Ichigo— El alma de Rukia esta muriendo. No tienes idea de lo que ha tenido que ver…

Desconcierto.

— ¿Tu no la odiabas?

— De hecho la detesto, si, pero no quiero que sufra como nosotros sufrimos —Le tomo del cuello a Ichigo— Se quien eres, tu eres el único que puede hacerla cambiar de opinión, él único que puede hacer que ella se rehúse a la conversión. Si lo hace ella estará maldita por toda una eternidad y miles de ellas.

— Tu…

— Si es verdad lo que escuche y leí, si eres el verdadero Ichigo Kurosaki que la amo y prácticamente iba a proponerle matrimonio al terminar el instituto, entonces ayúdala. La fe no basta.

Se levanto rápidamente y se alejo del lugar dejando a Ichigo en un estado de shock increíble. Siempre lo había creído, que él era la única persona que podía salvar y proteger a sus seres queridos, lo supo desde el momento en que vio el cuerpo de su madre sobre el suyo todo lleno de sangre mezclada con barro. Cuando secuestraron a Rukia, él era el único que podía rescatarla, cuando Inoue fue secuestrada y prácticamente Karakura estaba a punto de ser destruida, Ichigo siempre fue el único. Y ahora, Rukia vuelve a necesitarlo pero de una manera diferente a la anterior, ya que la anterior, ella le conocía y podía esperar todo de él mas esta vez simplemente eran extraños en una mansión que se habían conocido por el azar del destino.

Pero el destino no existe, solo existe lo inevitable. Entonces si lo inevitable es que salve a Rukia, lo hará.

— Te lo prometo, Feyrah Neiro —cogio el libro de Rukia y acario la portada como si fuera la mejilla de Rukia— Salvare a Rukia.

Y regreso a la mansión.

Liberarla era fácil, lo difícil era saber que tanta confianza tenía ella en él para poder acceder a sus peticiones.

**To be continued… **

_--_

_N/A: _

_* _**Nikko (1):**_Solista de la película "Spectacular!" producida por Nickelodeon. Las canciones que interpreta son increíbles. _

_* _**Dedalius (2):** _Poemario que estoy escribiendo por diversión y lo quise adjuntar a la historia. Recopilan una serie de sucesos imaginarios, que ocurren en la mente de una persona en un manicomnio. _

_* _**Alice, Chesire y Dedalius (3): **_Poema con rima del poemario ya descrito. Plasman los sentimientos de Dedalius al ver crecer a una niña, verle dejar de jugar, imaginar. Convertirse en un ser monótono y controlador, aunado al hecho de la sociedad corrupta._

_* __**In di nombre di padre, di son and di spiritu santi, amen (4):**__ Pequeño rezo que se puede leer en 'Ángeles y Demonios' De Brown. Además que es la traducción de 'En el nombre del padre, del hijo y del espíritu santo. Amen'. _

_* __**Protección (5):**__ Un pequeño ritual que se utiliza para, valga la redundancia, proteger a seres queridos. Solo puede ser utilizado por seres que posean alguna cualidad mágica o paranormal; el símbolo de la cruz significa la salvación en el rezo que hace Hisana en el fic, prácticamente, resguarda de algún mal a los que hace la cruz. _

_* Ishida e Inoue aprenden ingles en la academia 'Británico'. Acá en mi país el 'Británico' es una escuela de ingles, dura tres años pasar por los tres niveles de dificultad (Básico, Intermedio, Avanzado). Mas no es lo mismo estudiarlo que practicarlo. _

* _El relicario que saco Hisana perteneció a la familia Sinclair. La familia Sinclair era muy devota, no al vaticano, a Santa María Magdalena. Tanto ellos como otros sin número de familias le fueron devotos; el relicario que posee, se dice que perteneció a la misma María Magdalena._

_* Rukia no confía más en Ichigo ¿Qué sucederá? Pues ni yo lo se… _

_* Espero que les halla agradado este capitulo. Disculpen: el que no halla respondido sus reviews antes, es solo que el colegio no me lo permitía y ahora que por fin acabe (la secundaria), estoy libre para responder sus reviews con completa paz. _

_* Subiré el próximo capitulo el 24 de diciembre. Gracias por leer mi fic ^^, de verdad que me hacen felices sus comentarios. _

_*Gracias y que tengan una buena noche =). _


	5. Impurity

_**After Dark** _

_Dos mundos colisionan, haciendo ver el resplandor que ambos emanan. Uno irradia calor y ternura, el otro, frialdad e indiferencia. Ambos distintos uno del otro pero siempre con una igual semejanza. _

'…_La verdadera ciencia descubre a dios esperando detrás de cada puerta…' __**(Papa Pío XII) **_

_**My thoughts you cant decode…**_

**V **

**Impurity**

La fiesta era elegante y todos los invitados eran celebridades de índole musical. Más ella no disfrutaba para nada esa velada. Rukia Kuchiki era la persona más infeliz en ese lugar, todo por lo ocurrido con el shinigami Ichigo Kurosaki; desde ese incidente hace unas cuantas horas ella no le podía mirar a la cara, entonces ¿Cómo es que él iba a hospedarse en su habitación por falta de cuartos? Realmente eso no le importaba mucho, lo que le inquietaba era esa mirada que poseía: comprensiva y calida que le daba un sentimiento extraño, nunca sentido ¿Qué era eso? ¿Qué era ese calido fuego en su vientre cuando miraba a ese shinigami? No tenia idea y tampoco quería averiguarlo.

Para darles la bienvenida; a Hisana se le ocurrió invitar a los shinigamis a la fiesta; obviamente Alessa odio por eso a Hisana, mas Feyrah le agradeció en silencio. Rukia estaba sentada en una silla, se encontraba sola, retraída, con una mirada vacía fijándola a la nada.

— Ella no es Kuchiki-san.

— ¿Qué? —Inoue le sorprendió con esa afirmación— Ella es Rukia, Inoue, es ella…

— No, esa persona no tiene deseos de vivir. Kuchiki-san era amable, bondadosa, eufórica en todo momento y siempre te sabía animar, Ichigo —Esta vez lo dijo por él— Yo renuncie a ti al saber que ella te amaba, pero esa persona que esta allá —Señalo hacia la chica del largo cabello negro— no es Rukia.

— Se que ha cambiado, eso lo sabia desde que me entere de su historia y quizá mucho antes que eso —Bajo la cabeza— Inoue, hoy su prima le tendió una trampa y le hizo mostrarme una herida profunda que tenia guardada… quizá era lo mejor que yo no lo sepa.

— No, tu tienes todo el derecho de saber quien es ahora y cuales son sus propósitos —Le animo colocándole una mano en su hombro— Ella debe decírtelo, aunque no te recuerde debe confiar en ti.

— _De acuerdo —Menciono algo asustada, colocando sus manos delante de su pecho— Pero no te tomes tantas atribuciones, shinigami. Te agradezco que me hayas ayudado cuando estaba débil, mas no eres de mi confianza… _

— Ella no confía en mi, créeme. Lo escuche con sus propias palabras.

Eso la desconcertó.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

Le dolía recordarlo pero le calmaba el saber que había tenido un pequeño acercamiento con ella, aunque sea con un libro.

— Cuando despertó después de desmayarse, se asusto y me dijo que no era de su confianza. Estaba asustada, solo me vio un par de segundos. Es comprensible —Quería creerlo así, pero su voz, trémula y cortada, decía lo contrario.

— No interesa —Este le miro expectante— Lo que realmente importa en estos momentos es regresarla a la realidad. Ella no esta viviendo su presente, ni siquiera se si esta en la realidad, Ichigo…

— Pero…

— Basta de peros, Hisana hoy arriesgo su salud para darnos algo a lo que llaman 'protección' y nos hizo prometer que protegeríamos a Kuchiki-san de todo…

--

Seria acaso el azar, el que le había inducido a ir a esa fiesta de gala en la que no se divertía. Esa era ella, Rukia Mackenzie, sentada en una silla mirando hacia la nada, pensaba un millón de cosas; de todos modos se encontraba en su mundo propio…

'… _De todos modos yo no deseaba venir, pero ¿Qué podía hacer? Esa decisión no es mía, yo no soy libre: soy una esclava de personas que tienen dinero, soy una mera sirvienta. Si yo muriese a nadie le importaría, nadie se preocuparía de donde estuviera mi cadáver o si mi sangre era la que había sido derramada; y realmente no importa mucho. Tan solo son sentimientos que nadie debería de sentir… _

_Sentir. Esa palabra posee muchos significados y todos ambiguos y deformes en como se halle el contexto. Según filósofos antiguos el sentir no era nada mas que una distracción para hallar lo verdadero pero ¿Qué es lo verdadero, se preguntaban? Pues el origen del mundo, claro esta. Pero ¡Que propósito tengo yo en esta vida? ¿Qué es lo que debo de hacer? ¿Alguien me extrañara si yo me voy? Nadie, esa simple respuesta es la que tengo que darme a mi misma, pronto seré una Volturi y nada mas importara que liderar a los que me digan y obedecer a quienes me digan. Nada más importara. He tomado esta decisión y espero estar en lo cierto, no quiero arrepentirme de nada ¡¿Pero de que me voy a arrepentir?! ¡Si yo no soy nadie! ¡Yo no puedo seguir viviendo como hasta ahora lo he hecho! _

_¿Qué es esta presión en mi pecho? ¿Por qué duele tanto el saber que no soy importante para nadie? ¡Pero es que no le importas a nadie! Hisana-san solo es tu tía y cuando yo me vaya… ella no ira conmigo y estaré sola; completamente sola. Siempre he estado sola desde que comencé a vivir aquí y no debería sentir pena por estar sola, lo que debería hacer es gritar en silencio… _

— _¡PERO YA HAS GRITADO EN SILENCIO POR MUCHO TIEMPO! —Bramo aquella voz insípida dentro de si. _

— _¡No puedo hacer nada! ¡¿No entiendes?! ¡No entiendes que todo esto es la realidad! —Las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas— Ya no quiero seguir en esta burbuja de felicidad… quiero sentir la realidad, la súbita mortal verdad que se que me hará flaquear pero aun así, luchare. _

_Eso mismo hare, luchar ¿Pero porque luchar? ¿Qué sentido tiene en estos momentos hacerlo? Ninguno obviamente, solo soy yo y mi mente… mi trastornada mente. Ya no quiero seguir aquí.' _

El silencio había sido roto en el interior de Rukia, ya no podía soportar mas ese dolor en el pecho. Las personas lograr soportar los dolores mas crueles de la tierra pero esta mujer tiene demasiado rencor hacia ella misma y el mundo que ni una sola pizca de bondad queda en su interior. Solo hay dolor, ausencia y afonía en su mundo privado; en aquel mundo de papel al que nadie puede ingresar. Reprimir los sentimientos tiene sus consecuencias y en este caso será grave.

La mujer de larga melena negra salio desapercibida del salón de fiestas, se dirigió hacia el portón marrón, abrió la puerta y al ingresar la volvió a cerrar; quedándose así en una completa oscuridad. Deseaba llorar pero ¿Cómo hacerlo? No sabía como derramar esas gotas saladas que emanaban de sus lagrimales al sentir. Pero el problema era eso precisamente, sentir; ella no sentía. Rukia se había convertido en un ser sin sentimientos o bueno había reprimido los sentimientos que le causasen dolor, como el amor, la felicidad, la risa, la diversión, el ser humano. Se encamino hacia la salida del local; necesitaba aire fresco para despejar su mente y gritar a viva voz.

Aquel recinto poseía columnas grandes que se extendían desde el techo hasta el suelo, llegaba a la salida. Estaba tan cerca de la felicidad, de poder descubrir que era humana; pero la vida quiere que ella sufra más. Rugidos se escucharon en la cercanía y ella se espanto; aun llevaba el arma plateada en el bolso. Pisadas se escucharon y Rukia vio a su temor más grande encarnado: Vio a Chroniko. ¿Qué hacia ahí ese lobo? O pero no estaba solo, de un momento a otro, arrinconando a la pelinegra, aparecieron los demás lobos, secuaces de chroniko. Era una emboscada y ella había caído perfectamente al salir de la fiesta sin protección.

— Veo que la pequeña Rukia ira a tomar un pequeño paseo —Espeto con esa gruesa voz lobezna, Chroniko— ¿Te parece si te acompañamos?

La mujer no se confío y desenfundo el arma. Y, nuevamente, el tiroteo comenzó.

Los disparos ágilmente, Chroniko, los esquivaba y digamos que su velocidad había aumentado desde anoche ¿Qué rayos le había pasado? Bueno, era cierto que tanto los vampiros como los licántropos tienen habilidades innatas de rápida recuperación pero ¿Agilidad máxima en los lobos? Eso no era normal.

— ¡Quédate quieto, maldito lobezno desgraciado! —Le grito la mujer; le dedico a su enemigo una mirada que sumía el odio, la ira y el enojo en un solo sentimiento: tristeza— ¡Tu eres el causante de todos mis problemas! ¡Tu tienes la culpa de mi infelicidad, lobo maldito!

El lobo sonrío para sus adentros. Por fin se estaba desmoronando.

— ¿Yo? —pregunto inocentemente pero a la vez buscando el punto para atacar— No querida, TU eres el problema aquí.

— ¡Yo no tengo la culpa!

— ¡Si la tienes! ¡Te encerraste en un mundo de fantasías, donde el príncipe llegaría y te salvaría! ¡¿Realmente pensaste que eso seria verdad?! ¡Despierta! —Le grito— ¡Eres una simple adquisición de la que todos se desharán cuando ya no les haga falta! ¡No eres más que una cosa!

— ¡¡CALLATE!!

Rukia coloco ambas manos en los oídos para ya no seguir escuchando a Chroniko, no quería ver la verdad, no de esa manera. Ella deseaba verla de la manera bella y bonita; no así ¡Ella deseaba ser libre!

Y corrió intentando, en un vano intento, escapar de la manada pero como era de esperarse no pudo. Chroniko pudo observar la marca de sus dientes en la pierna derecha de la mujer, aun recordaba aquella deliciosa sangre que había tenido el placer de beber; aunque fuera poca. Algo es muy seguro, si Chroniko deseaba algo lo conseguía sin meditaciones. Y en este caso deseaba volver a sentir la sangre de la adquisición en sus colmillos.

Y le mordió la pierna sin arrebato, haciendo que esta gritara del dolor. El grito de libertad había sido vociferado.

--

Un mortífero grito resonó en todo el salón de fiestas. Hisana lo reconoció: Era Rukia. Y así se pudo dar cuenta de la presencia de los lobos en el salón de fiestas.

— Byakuya-sama… —Fue el único nombre que logro susurrar en ese momento— Rukia, es Rukia.

— Entiendo. —Le indico y tomo su mano— Vamos a reunirnos.

--

Saboreo nuevamente aquella exquisita sangre, su aroma, su sabor metálico, todo en ese raro espécimen de sangre era delicioso y aromático. Definitivamente un imán de licántropos en general. La mujer estaba tirada en el suelo con las lagrimas rodeándole las mejillas y un charco de sangre a su alrededor, no quería ser devorada por hombre lobos, no. Ella deseaba ser libre y el único método para hacerlo era estando a salvo, por tanto debía de transformarse en uno de ellos. Lo había decidido seria una caminante nocturna si eso implicaba su libertad.

La manada se había disipado hacia otros lugares del recinto y solo quedaban ahí el lobo de ojos mieles y la chica de lagunas azules. La mujer se arrastro hacia un pilar en lo que el lobo estaba distraído lamiéndose los colmillos. Su arma estaba ahí y con el pulso temblando le dio certero en el ojo.

Y ahora un aullido feroz se escucho. El grito de la opresión.

--

— Hisana-san ¿Qué fue ese grito? —Pregunto el sustituto.

— Estamos rodeados —susurro— Y Rukia es su rehén, ella profirió ese grito.

Abrió sus orbes mieles repletas de espanto ¿Rukia era su rehén? ¿De quien? ¿Quien era el enemigo en ese momento? ¿Quién osaba tocarla? Pero sobretodo ¿Por qué?

--

— Jamás me subestimes, lobo desgraciado —le susurro a un Chroniko desmayado y con sangre chorreando por el ojo— Te traeré a casa como mi trofeo para que sepas lo que se siente el ser mordido.

Rukia arrastraba con dificultad al lobo de dos metros y cojeaba gracias a la herida re-abierta de su pierna. Aquel cuerpo lobezno era su trofeo.

Recordaba que la familia Mackenzie tenían animales disecados en sus habitaciones uno cada uno, hasta la pequeña Emi y todos eran enemigos vencidos a lo largo de la guerra. De todos esos animales faltaba un lobo y ella lo tendría.

'_¿Qué es esto? ¿Por qué me siento eufórica? ¿Qué es esta adrenalina que corre por mis venas? Me siento poderosa, aunque este muriéndome del dolor, me siento poderosa ¿Por qué?' _Pensaba Rukia mientras se acercaba a la puerta marrón.

Dentro del salón; la música había sido apagada y los invitados estaban siendo retirados por nombre alfabético del salón. Debido a los gritos se propuso que se saliera por la puerta de atrás para evitar muertes innecesarias. Hisana lo pidió así, para evitar que conozcan la verdad. Era mejor evitar que conocieran a los que dominaban su mundo de fantasías, porque si se enteraban, las noticias y el mundo lo sabrían y los despojarían de sus linajes.

Por fin el salón se vacío completamente. Todos los invitados habían sido desalojados, exceptuando Hisana, Victory y los shinigamis.

— Victory, ¿Estas segura de lo que viste? —Pregunto Hisana con recato por los shinigamis.

— Si. Los seguidores de Chroniko han rodeado toda el área no tardaran en…

Una voz gruesa se oyó por todo el lugar.

— ¡Neiro Hisana! ¡¡Cuánto tiempo sin vernos!! ¡¿Te parece si nos damos la mano?!

Reconocía esa voz. Y como no, era la misma voz del licántropo que le había dejado la mano en su estado actual, ¿Cómo no reconocer al hermano de Chroniko? ¿Cómo no reconocer a Gerthre? Si Rukia le tenía pavor a chroniko, ella le temía a Gerthre. Nunca olvidaría aquella vez en el lago, cuando él le ataco. Ella se defendió tirandole un golpe certero con el puño derecho y este simplemente le mordió la mano y se la arranco sin piedad. Ese día vio a la familia Neiro más unida de lo que nunca fue. Ese día lo recordara por toda su eterna existencia: el día en que perdió una mano y se convirtió en vampiro por fuerza mayor.

No soporto ese hedor que emanaba Gerthre. No soportaba esa mirada violácea demente. No soportaba sus aullidos y le temía a sus colmillos. Aquel insulto proferido por el lobo hizo que los shinigamis se dieran cuenta de un tema muy importante: Estaban rodeados por lobos.

— ¿Qué rayos son esas cosas? —Pregunto, alarmado, el sustituto— Son enormes.

—Son licántropos —Explico Victory— En el lenguaje normal se les llaman hombre lobos. Digamos que tenemos nuestras diferencias y no nos llevamos del todo bien.

— De acuerdo entonces… —Ishida, con sus manos, hizo un arco espiritual. Había mejorado muchísimo desde hace diez años—… Comencemos la batalla.

Ichigo cogio el sello que le dio Ukitake y se convirtió en shinigami. Zangetsu emano una fuerte aura negra de poder. Pelear con Ichigo kurosaki era pelear con la muerte y esos lobos lo sabrían por haber lastimado a Rukia. Tanto Renji como Byakuya, con una píldora gikogan, salieron de sus gigais para blandir sus espadas ante los enemigos. Orihime se encontraba con Victory, quien veía a la gemela de Rukia con preocupación: Hace seis años que no veía a Gerthre y ahora, súbitamente, se le aparecía; además la ultima vez que lo vio, Hisana prácticamente casi lo mata con la fuerza tremenda que se gana cuando esta inconciente.

Los vampiros reaccionan cuando se encuentran en un peligro inminente o uno de sus compañeros, el caso es que reaccionan duplicando su poder; pero ese 'poder' tiene sus consecuencias. Si matas a alguien con ese poder tu sangre se maldice más y más; llegándose a consumir por completo.

— Hisana, te pido que no hagas nada imprudente —Le imploro Victory— No estas en las condiciones de hacerlo, no puedes; deja el rencor atrás y…

En ese momento se abrió el portón marrón. Los lobos rugieron fuertemente y las miradas de todos estaban en la mujer que llegaba con un lobo tuerto en una mano y los ojos tintados del mas puro odio y tristeza.

Al verla así, bañada en sangre, con una herida profunda en la pierna, sin ninguna emoción y con su atacante en manos, lo único que pudo atinar a hacer, Kurosaki Ichigo, fue a bajar la espada y contemplar con la boca abierta como su amada caminaba y miraba desafiante a todos los lobos.

— ¡Este lobo desgraciado, es mi trofeo! —Con una fuerza que ni sabia que tuviera, alzo a chroniko por el pellejo del cuello, haciendo que los lobos rugieran; algunos de miedo, otros de furia— ¡Lo matare y le hare sentir el dolor de ser su presa! —Vocifero— Como me lo hizo sentir a mí…

— No tienes el coraje para matar a mi hermano, sucia adquisición —Gerthre había saltado desde lo alto del balcón y ahora residía frente a Rukia— ¡Porque eso eres; una adquisición! Tu dices que tendrás un trofeo, lo que no sabes es que tu eres el trofeo aquí…

Esto la desconcertó.

— ¡No hables sandeces! —Espeto con furia— ¡Tu, Gerthre, eres el menos indicado para hablar así de mi! Tú eres el sucio lobo que le robo a Hisana….

— ¡No vale la pena decirlo, Rukia! —Grito— ¡Porque yo misma me encargare de poner otro trofeo en mi almacén! —Esta vez Hisana le miro duramente a Rukia, una mirada que Kuchiki Byakuya jamás había presenciado en ella: la mirada del odio y el dolor— ¡Ese lobo es mi presa!

Y fue cuando los lobos atacaron. Y fue cuando las vampiresas dieron a la luz su verdadera forma. Y fue cuando los shinigamis desplazaron su alto reiatsu. Y fue cuando Rukia comprendió que ella nunca seria ni libre, ni feliz; pero al menos tendría la satisfacción de matar a Chroniko, de aquel lobo que le había atemorizado por cinco años.

— ¡Vete al infierno y muere en el!

Rukia azoto al lobo sobre el duro asfalto para luego sacar un cuchillo de sus botines. Venia preparada. Estaba a punto de enterrarle esa filuda hoja en su maldito cuerpo; cuando algo la detuvo: Una mano.

— No lo hagas… —Fue solo un susurro, calmado y calido que hizo que cambiara su expresión. Kurosaki, con su shumpo, había logrado alcanzarla antes de que matara a ese animal; una de sus manos sostenía la de ella con el cuchillo y la otra, sostenía la cintura de la chica.

Cualquier otro hombre no hubiese tenido tanta suerte y hubiera muerto por el cuchillo que sostenía la chica; pero él no. Rukia se detuvo y relajo los músculos. _'¿Qué rayos es lo que estoy haciendo? He querido matarlo desde la mordedura ¿Por qué me detengo ante este agarre insignificante? Él no es nadie en mi vida, simplemente no es nadie…. No es nad…_

"_El ocaso era hermoso y dos jóvenes sentados al borde de la playa lo admiraban. Una chica bajita de cabello negro y un chico alto de cabello peculiar naranja. Contraste como el sol y la luna se hacían ver y como si colisionaran en un beso sin recato, sin prejuicios, sin restricciones; unieron sus miradas llenas de esperanza y luz. Ambos tenían sueños e ilusiones. Ambos eran felices así. _

— _Es hermoso —Dijo mientras miraba el ocaso fulgurante. _

— _Si, pero tu eres aun mas hermosa que el ocaso. —Le beso la mejilla por detrás mientras seguía respirando en su oreja. _

_Rió bajito mientras volteaba y se encontraba con las mieles ojos de su amante. Tanto él como ella quedaron hipnotizados por la belleza y alegría que emanaban sus ojos. Él pensaba que eran dos lagos transparentes en los que se podía ahogar con facilidad. Ella pensaba que eran tan mieles sus ojos que al parecer sabrían tan dulces como se veían. _

— _Te amo, Rukia —La abrazo fuerte sin hacerle un daño— Te amo. _

_Ella se acuno en sus fuertes brazos. OH, como le encantaba perderse en sus caricias, era un trato especial que solo ella recibía de parte de él. _

— _Yo también te amo, Ichigo…"_

_¡¿ICHIGO?!... ¡¿Cómo es que se llama este hombre?! Kurosaki… Si, Kurosaki ¿Qué? –Memoria- ¡Kurosaki Ichigo! ¡¡NO ES POSIBLE!! ¡¡ÈL ES ICHIGO!!' _

Aquel impacto mental que le dio, fue más fuerte que todo. De un porrazo se deshizo del agarre del sustituto. Ichigo no pudo lastimarla, así que la libero de sus brazos.

— ¿Quién rayos eres tu? —su trémula voz le dejo helado.

— Soy Ichigo —Le espeto dolido al que no le reconociera— Soy TU Ichigo.

— No es posible…

De lo que no se había percatado, y quizás fue el peor error que hubiese cometido esa noche, es que el desmayo de Chroniko no duraría por siempre. Él había despertado en el letargo que había tenido Rukia para darse cuenta de que el hombre que había conocido era parte de su pasado. De su feliz pasado y que ahora se convertiría en un dilema mas. Lo que no contó fue con los colmillos de su mayor temor…

— ¡Si tu no lo ves, entonces te lo hare saber con dolor!

Y le mordió el brazo izquierdo.

— ¡Ah—!

— ¡No eres mas que un trofeo para nosotros, Adquisición! ¡Tu sangre es mi trofeo más grande! —Gritaba mientras enterraba sus colmillos en su carne y bebía su sangre.

Ichigo abrió mucho más los ojos al ver que Rukia gritaba frente a él. Su sangre salpicaba en su rostro y ella estaba muriendo. Su sangre, la sangre de Rukia estaba manchando su rostro pero no podía moverse; jamás había visto a seres como ellos, ni sabia como enfrentárseles. Fue entonces que Victory le disparo en la pierna derecha y el lobo saco sus colmillos, volviéndose a la dueña de ese disparo. Se abalanzo contra Victory quien, preparada, le volvió a disparar.

La mujer estaba perpleja con los ojos fijos en el vacío; quedándose así hasta el momento de caer a los pies del shinigami sustituto, casi desmayada, por el dolor de las heridas. Ahora no tenía una marca: tenía dos. Ichigo reacciono cuando ella le cogio el tobillo…

— ¡¡RUKIA!! —Tiro a zangetsu a su lado y se arrodillo frente a ella. La levanto, le abrazo y no le importo ensuciarse con su sangre— ¡Maldita sea, Rukia! ¡Rukia, no cierres los ojos por favor!

Estaba cansada.

— Estoy cansada —Se encontraba abrasando a ese extraño y no le importaba demostrar sus sentimientos de dolor frente a él— Quiero dormir…

— ¡No! —Le abrazo con más fuerza para que no se durmiera, sin hacerle el menor daño— ¡No te mueras! ¡Te lo pido! —Le grito— ¡Te he buscado tanto, te he extrañado tanto… no puedo permitirme el lujo de perderte ahora! ¡¡Vive, por favor!! —Esta vez eran sollozos los que salían de sus labios— Vive… por mi…

Vivir. Ese hombre le pedía vivir y ella ¿Lo deseaba? ¿Realmente quería vivir? Estaba conciente en una parte y la otra le pedía a gritos descanso. Sin embargo, no quería dormir; sentía como si el llanto de ese hombre le destruyera con cada gemido ¿Quería vivir? ¿Y por él? No lo sabia, pero ella quería ser libre y, para serlo, debía de vivir. Entonces, ella deseaba levantarse y seguir peleando.

— Quiero… vivir… —Lo susurro, he hizo que Ichigo abriera los ojos y le mirara; pero ella ya se había dormido.

— ¡¿Rukia?! ¡No Rukia por favor despierta! —Vocifero mientras le zarandeaba— ¡¿Cómo vas vivir si te mueres?! —el llanto nuevamente llego a él— Esta no es la Rukia que conozco, la otra hubiera peleado hasta el final… pero se que eres tu, en el fondo lo se —Esto lo susurro— Te necesito, no me dejes a la suerte, te necesito mucho… —Le beso la frente, la cual tenia sangre seca, mas no le importo— Te amo, Rukia. —Y llevo su cabeza a su pecho.

Es increíble lo que dos palabras pueden hacer en una persona. El decir 'Te amo' es una arma mortal para cualquiera, muchos se derriten ante estos vocablos, otros lloran y otros simplemente lo demuestran con actos. En el caso de Ichigo y Rukia, ambos siempre se lo demostraban de distintas maneras: Con besos, caricias, haciendo el amor, miradas y etcéteras de cosas que siempre hacían para demostrarse lo mucho que se amaban; pero todo esto se perdió cuando un malentendido y un falso rumor llego a oídos de la shinigami, cuando él escucho todo lo que habían hablado de su amada lo desmintió pero claro, ya era demasiado tarde; ella se había ido.

Todo el tiempo que compartieron, en cada ocasión que encontraba le decía 'Te amo' pero ¿En esta situación, era conveniente decirlo? ¡Si! ¡En cualquier situación! Ella era la reina de su mundo, la que inundaba sus sueños mas cursis y a veces pervertidos; pero siempre era ella ¿Y ahora? ¡Seguía siendo igual! ¡Ella nunca cambiaria! Pero verla toda con sangre, con su sangre; con una mirada de odio y desconfianza del mundo, era horrible. Ni en sus peores pesadillas se la pudo imaginar de esa manera.

Deseaba matar al animal que le había dejado en ese estado; pero cuidar de su amada era lo mas importante y el que mejor podría hacerlo era Ichigo. No dejaría que nadie más la tocara en su estado.

Los shinigamis cortaron algunas patas de lobos e, incluso, mataron a otros. Victory estaba asombrada de lo muy útiles que podían ser los shinigamis para asesinar a sus enemigos, mas lo que le preocupaba era la actitud que estaba tomando Hisana ante Gerthre. Sabia la historia, de hecho, ella estuvo ahí cuando sucedió y sabía que era algo que la mujer jamás le perdonaría a Gerthre.

— Se tu historia, Hisana —Gerthre le menciono— Crees que no me doy cuenta de lo que haces o de que vives ¿no?

— Yo vivo de mi talento, basura —le insulto mientras su aura de poder crecía súbitamente— No hago nada mas —Mentira.

El lobo rió.

— ¿Es en serio? —Ironía— ¡Tu quieres limpiar tus pecados con el agua bendita de dios! ¿Acaso saben tus familiares de tu 'segundo trabajo'?

Esto desconcertó a Victory.

— ¡Hisana! —Esta vez estaba enfadada. Todos los enemigos detuvieron su pelea y aullaron al unísono para dar un efecto mortífero al momento— ¡¿Qué mierda es lo que ha dicho ese lobo?!

No podía ocultar mas su realidad. Hisana Neiro se había convertido en un enigma.

— No te incumbe, Gerthre, lo que hago o no en el Vaticano —Sereno su voz— Solo quiero limpiar mi estigma.

— ¡Tu estigma ha quedado marcada desde el momento en que tus labios tocaron la sangre del mayor! —Trémula voz se le escucho al mentar esas palabras— De hecho _nuestra _estigma ha quedado grabada en el tiempo… ya nada podemos hacer, nuestros pecados nada los pueden borrar.

— Si te conviertes en sirviente de dios, las oportunidades son infinitas… —Esta vez el miedo la consumió. No, no el miedo a su enemigo sino el miedo a no poder ser purificada; ya que ella jamás decidió beber la sangre maldita.

— ¡No hay oportunidades… —Su apariencia lobezna desapareció para dar lugar a un humano común y corriente. Cabello moreno, piel tostada y ojos violáceos—… para alimañas como nosotros! Somos un error de la naturaleza ¿Crees que tienen diferentes problemas a los nuestros? —Esta vez lo hablo dirigiéndose a todos los presentes.

— ¡Si, porque ustedes matan humanos!

— Ustedes también y nadie les recrimina nada —El hombre de gradual masa muscular se acerco a Hisana, quien estaba cabizbaja ante tal reproche de su fe— Según tu, ¿Qué ganarías siendo una 'sierva del señor'?

Ella levanto su barbilla y dijo orgullosa:

— Libertad.

— ¡Patrañas! —Le grito el lobo, ahora humano. Subió las escaleras furibundo.

Los lobos enemigos dieron a conocer su forma humana ante los presentes. Hisana cayó de rodillas; no podía pensar en nada más.

— ¡Hisana, tu y tu asquerosa familia, estarán malditos por la eternidad! —Gerthre ayudo a Chroniko quien, en su forma humana, no podía hacer mucho— Al igual que nosotros, hemos de pagar por el estigma que nos brindaron.

— ¡¿Aunque fuese obligada a tenerlas?! —Le grito con desesperación.

— Todos hemos sido obligados ¿O no, Victory Neiro?

Desvelar secretos en esos momentos no era prudente; el daño estaba hecho. Los enemigos se retiraron sabiendo que no volverían en un buen tiempo, debido a la gravedad de las heridas de su líder; no obstante volverían. Siempre lo hacían. Ni Renji, ni Byakuya sabían de la conversación; mas Orihime, Ichigo e Ishida la entendieron a la perfección: Hisana era parte de la iglesia católica ¿Pero que los vampiros eran enemigos de la iglesia? ¿Qué ellos no habían buscado su purificación, con la muerte, por años? Quizá aquella historia fuese mentira, quizá no; pero en ese momento era irrelevante mencionarla.

Byakuya se acerco con paso presuroso y ojos preocupados hacia la mujer con quien había estado casado por cinco años. Tenía recuerdos hermosos de todos los días con _su _Hisana, hasta que la muerte le llego; mas no tenia idea que reencarnaría así de rápido. Al llegar a su lado se arrodillo, la vio temblando y con lágrimas en los ojos, ante esto, la abrazo con fuerza.

Era cierto que habían pasado años desde que ambos se habían visto, pero no podía evitar sentirse igual de enamorado que en el pasado; ante los años, él le seguía amando. La mujer, como acto reflejo, enterró su rostro en el pecho de _su Byakuya-sama_.

—… solo quiero ser libre… —lloro— ¿Qué hay de malo con limpiar mis errores?

—Ninguno —Le consoló, mientras le acariciaba la cabeza— Hiciste lo que debías en su momento. No te culpes por eso.

Victory se acerco a ambos. La ira la invadía; separo de un manotazo a Hisana del shinigami y le tiro una fuerte bofetada que la dejo aturdida en el suelo.

— Eso te mereces por haberle mentido a tu familia —Le recrimino— nosotros que te dimos nuestra sangre para que vivas… ¡Sin los Neiro, tu no estarías viva! ¡¡No eres nada mas que basura si traicionas a tu familia, recuérdalo bien!!

El capitán del sexto escuadrón no perdonaba ningún error en misión, pero lo que realmente lo castigaba con la muerte, era que alguien, no importase si fuese hombre o mujer, le levantara la mano a su esposa. Se levanto con aire orgulloso, se interpuso entre Hisana y la mujer rubia.

— ¿Entiendes que si le vuelves a tocar un solo pelo, terminaras muerta? —Su voz era lúgubre y tenebrosa.

— Si ya estoy muerta… —Recrimino con voz más calmada y miro a Hisana— Y ella también.

A Renji jamás se le pasó por su imaginación ver a su capitán actuar de esa manera por una mujer. De hecho, que el recordara, Byakuya Kuchiki se había mostrado reacio al hablar con otras mujeres que no sean las capitanas de los escuadrones o familiares suyas. Jamás hubiera creído que su capitán tenía en el fondo, un corazón humano. Con todo y defectos, pero lo tenia.

— Señorita Hisana-san —Reclamo el shinigamis teniente del sexto escuadrón, dándole una mano a Hisana— déjeme ayudarla a levantarse.

Hisana le dedico una tierna sonrisa.

— Muchas gracias —Ante esta sonrisa Renji se sonrojo un poco.

— No hay de que… ¡Capitán! ¡No me mire de esa manera! —Esta vez la escena era un tanto irónica: Renji tenia a Hisana por la cintura y Byakuya estaba situado detrás de él profiriéndole una mirada que decía: 'O la sueltas, Abarai, o te dejo sin empleo por toda tu eterna existencia'.

Ante la escena irónica; Hisana rió. Hace tanto que no escuchaba su dulce risa, sus mejillas coloradas al reír; pero todo lo perfecto poco dura. La mujer al ver a su 'sobrina' en manos del shinigamis, la dejo abatida. Y nuevamente cayó al suelo. Arrastrándose como cualquier mugre llego hasta donde se encontraban Ichigo y Rukia, él abrazándola mientras lloraba y ella desmayada, embarrada en su propia sangre. No midió las consecuencias de sus actos; sabia que no debía de haberse acercado demasiado, lo sabia.

Victory contrajo los músculos al oír gemir a Hisana; 'hace tanto que no escuchaba esa voz ronca y hambrienta'. Se giro hacia ella y con la agilidad de sus seres, atrapo a Hisana por los brazos.

— Shinigami… —Victory hizo que Ichigo reaccionara ante su llamado. Levanto la mirada— ¡Corre!

Él no entendió el significado de esas palabras; solo vio a la hermana de Rukia entre los brazos de Victory.

Se veía en un espejo intentando ver su reflejo difuso. Solo veía manchas que formaban un ser deforme; un monstruo. Hisana Neiro alzo su cabeza e Ichigo se asusto con la visión que le daba: Ojos inyectados de sangre, colmillos sobresaliendo mientras la saliva brotaba de sus paladares hambrientos, sus facciones se habían arrugado, las uñas la tenia en forma de garras. Era aterrador. Como acto reflejo y, para proteger a Rukia, cogio a Zangetsu y, mientras Byakuya miraba atónito, le enterró la espada en el corazón.

Todo rastro de humanidad desapareció de él. Lo que había visto ese día era la gota que rebalso el vaso de extrañes; ahora sabia el porque Rukia se encontraba tan enferma. Aquella familia a la que su amada pertenecía era impura, malvada y sangrienta.

Con su último aliento abrazo más fuerte a una Rukia desmayada, se alojo en un rincón del hall y cayo en un sueño profundo. Impureza y deshumanización; son dos factores que los vampiros no pueden evitar tener, por que eso eran, aunque lo quieran negar: Vampiros.

_Solo al morir limpiaras tus estigmas, hijo mío, mientras estés en la tierra, deberás cumplir con tu misión, mas si desobedeces y te conviertes en una criatura del infierno entonces la estigma nunca se borrara… y estarás maldito por la eternidad._

**To be continued… **

_N/A: _

_*Los vestidos que utilizan Orihime, Rukia, Hisana y Victory están en mi profile. Por si desean verlos. _

_*¿Qué mas decirles? Pues, mas que nada, pedir una disculpa enorme. El 24 no pude poner el capitulo por causas… bueno familiares en todo caso. Espero que hallan disfrutado este capitulo y que les agrade el fic. Desde ahora en adelante las cosas entre Ichigo y Rukia/ Byakuya y Hisana se harán mas interesantes. _

_*Que les vaya bien ¡Feliz navidad (Atrasado)! Y ¡Feliz año nuevo! ^^_


	6. Eclipse

_**After Dark**_

_Mirarse mutuamente y saber que no puedes vivir sin el otro, que nadie más existe alrededor y que solo esa persona te hará feliz; solo cuando sepas que si muere, tú también mueres. Cuando llora tú también lloras, solo ahí sabrás que es verdadero amor. _

_Cuando el crepúsculo deje ver una blanca luna en la eterna oscuridad, sabrás que el eclipse esta apunto de comenzar…_

'…_La infancia no va de una edad concreta a otra. El niño crece y abandona los infantilismos. La infancia es el reino donde nadie muere…' _**(Edna Sto Vicent Millay)**

**(Este capitulo tiene un tema musical: "Rivers flows in you" de Yiruma. Lo pueden encontrar también como "La nana de Bella" tocada por Edward)**

**VI**

**Eclipse**

Ella aun no sabía distinguir que era un sueño y cual era la realidad; porque aun no podía deshacerse de esa burbuja en la que vivía.

_Hacia calor, mucho calor ¿Qué hora serian? Las tres de la mañana pero si prácticamente esa noche había llovido a cantaros ¿Por qué hacia entonces demasiado calor? Sentía el sudor meloso correr por sus brazos y piernas, había un olor peculiar en el ambiente: Humo. Creyó oler humo mas no le importo y siguió durmiendo. _

_Ni se dio cuenta de cómo sucedió pero empezó a escuchar en el ambiente una de sus sonatas corales preferidas de Beethoven: El himno de la alegría ¿Quién rayos seria el loco que encender el estereo a las tres de la mañana? El ruido era demasiado fuerte, resonaba en su cabeza como miles de gritos terroríficos. Se levanto, fastidiada ante el ruido, para apagar el estereo que habían encendido; mas se dio cuenta que no era su aparato el que estaba prendido: la música venia de afuera. Se restregó las manos contra los ojos para despertarse y lentamente se acerco a la puerta se podía ver un pequeño de haz naranja pasar por las rendijas de la puerta. _

— _¿Qué es esa luz? —Se pregunto asimismo— ¿Acaso ya me morí y este es el paso al cielo? _

_Bienaventurada seria si hubiese ido al cielo. Al abrir la puerta se encontró con un infierno de llamas naranjas que destruían todo a su alrededor; y la música resonaba fuertemente en todos los rincones de la mansión. Rukia alarmada ante tal suceso camino con sumo cuidado, en pantuflas, por el ardiente fuego sobre el suelo de madera pulida. Corrió por los pasillos esquivando alguna que otra madera que se caía del piso superior; llego a los barandales de las escaleras. No divisaba a nadie, al parecer todos seguían dormidos y eso era malo. _

_Con el corazón en la boca, la mujer corrió lo mas deprisa que pudo, no le importo que sus pies trastabillaran en uno que otro escalón, mientras no caiga de bruces al fuego estaría bien. Al pisar suelo horizontal intento divisar algún objeto con el cual poder avisar a los demás que había fuego; fue cuando vio un megáfono flotando en el centro del hall. _

_La chica corrió y lo cogio. Lo encendió y grito: _

— _¡Despierten todos! ¡La casa se quema, la casa se quema! —Vocifero— ¡Despierten! _

_Mientras mas gritaba por el megáfono, la música iba en aumento. Mientras mas le subía el volumen al megáfono la música subía de tono, hasta que se aplaco ante sus gritos. Pero fue entonces que una sonata en piano desconocida __**(Tema musical)**__ para ella comenzó a sonar lentamente, era una nana muy hermosa que se le hacia conocida. Cada nota, cada clave, cada sonido le hacia recordar una tarde soleada con un chico de cabellos extraños; él tomándole de la mano y ella aceptando aquel gesto. _

_Era ella e Ichigo, sentados en la orilla de una playa semi-desierta. Y la sonata iba enterneciendo su alma cada vez mas, con cada latir, con cada mirada. _

— _El ocaso es hermoso… —Repitió la mujer de negros cabellos. _

— _No más hermoso que tú —Le respondió su acompañante, tomándola de la mano, entrelazando sus dedos y acariciándolos con suma ternura. _

— _Te amo demasiado, Ichigo —Se recostó sobre su hombro. Sintiendo su peculiar olor a fresas, sintiendo cada célula de su cuerpo vibrar a su simple contacto; sintiéndose plena al estar a su lado. _

— _No digas eso porque entonces parecerían vacías mis palabras ante tu declaración… Te amo —E igual que ella, él sentía su aroma a lilas tan extraño. No se encontraba una sensación así ni en mil años. _

_Mientras un crepúsculo rosáceo inundaba el cielo, la consumación de su amor se hacia verídico al llegar la noche. Porque sí, se amaban y nadie podría detener aquel eclipse que estaba a punto de ocasionar un amor prohibido y peligroso ¿Por qué prohibido y peligroso? Ella estaba muerta y él estaba vivo; ella se encontraba en un cuerpo falso y él tenía un corazón palpitando fuertemente. Eran sumamente diferentes ante la apariencia de muchos. El marginado beso llego con la caída de la noche. _

_Miles de sensaciones sintió Rukia ante esta muestra de afecto. Cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas cobro vida propia sin que pudiera hacer nada al respecto; tener esa sensación de alivio era lo que le hacia permanecer a su lado. Apartando el tema de las guerras y del dolor por tener que ocultar su compromiso; le gustaba aquel contacto físico entre sus belfos carnosos y los de él, era como ser uno mismo sin tener que llegar a nada mas, como ser parte de su cuerpo con tan solo tocarle con las yemas de sus dedos. Era su droga de consumo personal, aquellos labios. _

_Pronto aquel sueño tan maravilloso dio un vuelco total, sus labios los sintió fríos y poco a poco vio como su Ichigo se desvanecía en la eterna oscuridad de la noche y la luna nueva hacia su presente admisión a su mente entristecida. Intento detener su ida pero era demasiado tarde: lo único que quedo de su amor fue un sencillo polvo de hadas estelar que no cumplió el propósito de llenarle el vacío en su pecho y no hacerla sentir desdichada, de nuevo. _

— _¡No! ¡Vuelve, por favor! ¡No me dejes sola! —Gritaba desesperada— ¡Por favor, vuelve, te necesito! ¡¡Ichigo, vuelve!! _

— _¿Rukia? —Oyó su melodiosa voz aparecer. _

— _¡Ichigo! ¡Vuelve, por favor, no te vayas! ¡No me abandones! _

— _¡¿Rukia?! — ¿Por qué le preguntaba su nombre si se lo estaba gritando a los cuatro vientos? No comprendía. _

— _¡Por favor, no me dejes aquí sola en la oscuridad! ¡Ayúdame… te lo suplico… por favor! _

— _¡¡Rukia, nunca te volveré a dejar te lo prometo!! —Sintió un calido abrazo estrechar su cuerpo, pero no había nadie. Quizá solo lo estaba imaginando. _

— _No me dejes… Si estas muerto entonces, moriré contigo… _

_Y cerró los ojos intentando morir con él, intentando sentir sus labios de nuevo, pero solo percibía un frío aire nocturno. No más besos de Ichigo. No más caricias desesperadas. No más escapadas a la playa. No mas desenfrenados deseos de angustia y de amor, pero lo que mas le dolía: No mas Ichigo, nunca mas. _

Abrió los ojos abruptamente sintiendo un peso sobre su cuerpo. No pudo contener un grito de angustia.

— ¿Rukia? —Era Ichigo, quien la miraba de una manera atemorizada sobre su cuerpo. Él se encontraba abrazándola por la cintura y su rostro de preocupación se alzaba ante su pequeño busto— ¿Estas bien?

Ella no pudo responder a esa pregunta, respiraba entrecortado mientras intentaba asimilar todos los recuerdos de ese sueño loco en su cabeza. Aquel día había sido uno de los más extraños en toda su vida: En primer lugar habían llegado extraños a su casa, en segundo lugar un extraño peculiar le había entablado conversación, en tercer lugar ese 'extraño' se entero de su secreto mejor guardado bajo las ropas, en cuarto lugar el peculiar extraño había sido invitado por la misma Hisana a su fiesta de gala, en quinto lugar soñó con aquel extraño. Aunque ahora el término 'extraño' es irrelevante, ya que conocía muy bien su nombre: Ichigo Kurosaki.

No recordaba mucho de lo que había sucedido en la fiesta de gala, pero tenia la impresión de lo peor que halla podido suceder. Aquel extraño… Ichigo estuvo en la fiesta, en ese momento, era al único que le podría preguntar.

— ¿Qué sucedió? —Su voz era débil y monótona.

El shinigami aun seguía abrazándola con fuerza, temiendo con todo su ser el separarse de ella. Sabia que si lo hacia perdería ese calido sentimiento que nacía en su interior y todo de nuevo quedaría frío. Mas a su pesar tuvo que levantarse pero no se alejo de ella simplemente se sentó al borde de la cama y le acomodo aquel largo cabello rebelde que caía por su rostro después de tan mal sueño. Nunca pensó que acomodarle el cabello fuera tan satisfactorio, ya que nunca tuvo que hacerlo al ser su cabello corto, nunca tuvo la necesidad.

— Tuviste una pesadilla pero ya paso —Le sonrío— Creo que deberías dormir, tus heridas aun te deben doler.

— ¿Qué heridas? —Pregunto mientras intentaba levantarse y una punzada de dolor en el brazo izquierdo y en la pierna le hicieron gemir— ¡Mierda! —Exclamo ante las heridas.

— No te muevas, se pueden abrir.

Con mucha delicadeza volvió a recostarla mientras le acomodaba el edredón, que estaba desordenado al moverse demasiado por la pesadilla. Mientras estaba en eso no noto como ella levantaba su mano y la posaba en su brazo; al sentir ese contacto, delicado y frío a la vez, se le erizaron todos los cabellos que tenía en el cuerpo. Volteo y la vio: le dedicaba una mirada preocupada y triste, como si esa noche hubiera perdido algo o a alguien importante para ella; sabia de quien se trataba.

— Ichigo —Abrió sus ojos, expectantes, al oírle decir su nombre— Cuéntame ¿Qué sucedió en la fiesta? Por favor.

— ¿No recuerdas nada de lo que sucedió? —Pregunto el shinigami.

— Pequeños pedazos de cuando luche contra… bueno, contra 'ese lobo' —Escupió esa frase como si fuera la peor bazofia de la tierra— También te recuerdo a ti, intentando protegerme pero yo estaba fuera de mis casillas y… —Bajo la mirada y pudo notar que Ichigo poseía vendas en ambos brazos— ¿Te lastime mucho?

Él sonrío. Al parecer se estaba preocupando por su salud.

— No demasiado —Recordó que ella casi le rompe los brazos cuando regresaron a la mansión— Solo un poco y no es nada que no pueda soportar, no te preocupes.

Sonrío ¡Oh, como le gustaba verla sonreír! Sentía que había un progreso en su relación. Al menos para ser el primer día, habían progresado con una pequeña sonrisa.

— Dime como están Hisana y Victory ¿Están bien? ¿Y que sucedió con tu grupo de shinigamis? ¿No les hicieron mucho daño, verdad?

— Tranquila, todos están bien. —Su sonrisa se borro al recordar la expresión maniática que poseía Hisana cuando quiso ayudar a Rukia y termino queriéndola morder; también cuando, después de despabilarse, Byakuya tuvo que tomar el control de Hisana y ayudar a Victory a retenerla.

Ichigo pudo notar como Byakuya se controlaba para no hacerle el menor daño, pero igualmente pudo ver un par de lagrimas salir de sus ojos serios y fríos al vislumbrar a su amada y venerada Hisana en esa forma tan vulgar: queriendo morder a Rukia, como un vampiro. El solo recordar sus colmillos era aterrador.

— ¡¿Y Hisana?! ¡¿Cómo esta?! ¡¿Puedo verla?! —Lo que él hubiera dado porque no hiciera esa pregunta.

— Ella… se descontrolo —Esa palabra altero a la mujer— Al oler y ver tu sangre simplemente no pudo controlarlo… Tuvieron que retenerla, de hecho creo que aun siguen en su habitación intentando que se calme, yo creo que mañana….

No lo vio venir. Rukia se había puesto de pie en la cama y saltaba sobre Ichigo; aterrizo con una ligereza increíble y corrió hasta dirigirse a la puerta de entrada hasta que un abrazo se lo impidió. Ella forcejeo.

— Por favor no lo hagas mas difícil —Le propuso— Me dijeron que si intentabas salir que te retuviera a como de lugar. En estos momentos no creo que sea prudente salir, aquí tienes un baño y algunas botanas por lo menos para sobrevivir esta noche.

— Pero tengo que ver a… —Su voz se quebró e Ichigo comenzó a sentir sus vendas húmedas. Estaba llorando— a Hisana-san, ella es muy importante para mi ¡Por favor déjame ir!

Forcejeo nuevamente y él la abrazo con más fuerza. No resistía verla llorar. Le destrozaba el alma

--

Sus colmillos estaban todos embarrados de sangre y no de cualquier tipo. Tuvo frente a ella a cuatro personas cada una de distinto tipo de sangre y de las cuatro se alimento hasta dejarlos prácticamente vacíos. Esa era ella, Hisana…

_¡No! ¡No soy ese mounstro! ¡Yo soy un ser humano! El apellido que me dieron es solo un vulgar prospecto para ocultar mi verdadero ser, yo nunca perdí ningún recuerdo de mi vida pasada: De Rukia, de la sociedad de almas, de Byakuya… ¿Byakuya? ¿Dónde esta? Por favor que no halla visto nada. _

Sobre el podio se encontraban dos personas. Un hombre y una mujer. La mujer iba vestida con un traje hasta las rodillas negros, medias largas rojas y zapatos de tacón alto; como si fuera a un funeral. El hombre vestía un traje de gala manchado por la sangre, su camisa blanca era lo único que estaba casi intacto.

— ¿Cómo sucedió? —Pregunto el hombre mientras miraba absorber la vida de esos seres humanos.

— Ella tenía dos opciones: se convertiría en vampiro o se iniciaría en la magia. Ella deseaba la segunda. —Replico la mujer.

— ¿Por qué eligió entonces la primera? —pregunto nuevamente mientras veía a la mujer devorar a su ultima presa, volviendo así a la normalidad.

— Por que no tuvo opción —Respondió con tristeza— Ninguno de nosotros tuvo opción.

Un grito desgarrador por parte de la mujer en podio se hizo escuchar en todo la casa. Resonó hasta los lugares más recónditos de Londres. Los cuerpos habían sido vaciados en su totalidad de sangre, era la única manera en que podía calmar su sed después de ver sangre humana. Normalmente se alimentaba de donaciones pero no pueden resistirse a sangre fresca, el solo olerla les hace querer beber mas y mas.

Hisana había vuelto a la normalidad a las 3 de la mañana de ese día. Respiraba agitada mientras contemplaba los cuerpos inertes de esos seres humanos, levanto su mirada para poder vislumbrar a quienes tenía como espectadores y vio lo que a ella le atemorizaba en mayoría: Ver a Byakuya Kuchiki admirándola con temor y algo de pena en sus ojos. Eso la destruyo por dentro, porque por dentro ella no había perdido el amor que le tenia.

— ¿Dándole de comer a Hisa-chan? —Un hombre alto de unos 30 años había ingresado al podio y se ubicaba detrás de los espectadores.

'_Maldita sea' _murmuro Victory para sus adentros '_pensé que llegarían mañana'._

— ¿Quién eres tu y como te atreves a decir su nombre con tanta ligereza? —A Byakuya no le había gustado el tono de voz ni el apodo por el cual llamo a Hisana. Realmente sentía que solo él podía mencionar su nombre, él se sentía con ese único derecho.

— ¡Así que llegaron los shinigamis! ¡Bravo, bravo! —aplaudió con sorna.

— Pensé que llegarían mañana, David.

Hisana era la que había hablado. Tenía toda su vestimenta cubierta de sangre seca pero se había encargado de limpiársela en su totalidad. Su rostro mostraba gran frialdad pero sobretodo no tenia el valor de mirar directamente hacia Byakuya Kuchiki, porque si lo miraba estaba completamente segura que se desmoronaría por completo delante de él, le abrazaría e intentaría besarle si tuviera la oportunidad. Deshizo esos pensamientos tristes de su mente y volvió a la realidad.

— ¡Ya es mañana, Hisa-chan! —Él se acerco a ella y le beso en los labios fugazmente— El último humano del que bebiste poseía sangre de tipo AB ¿o me equivoco?

Ella se lamió los labios para sentir la última esencia de la sangre que había terminado de beber.

— No te equivocas —Le replico con frialdad— tu nunca te equivocas.

— Eso lo se —Se separo de ella y volteo su mirada hacia Byakuya, quien destrozaba con la mirada a David por haberla besado de esa manera tan sucia— Bien y tu ¿Qué rango tienes en la sociedad de almas?

— Soy el capitán del sexto escuadrón, Byakuya Kuchiki —Respondió monótonamente intentando con todas sus fuerzas no invocar a senbonzakura y destrozarlo en ese instante. Tenía una fuerte fuerza de voluntad para no hacerlo.

— Bueno al parecer nos han mandado a lo mejor de lo mejor ¡Un capitán! —Parecía estar complacido por algo— Hisa-chan dime ¿Cómo esta nuestra 'adquisición'?

— No te preocupes por Rukia, ella se encuentra en perfecto estado —Bajo la mirada— Antes que hables nada mas debo discutir un asunto importante contigo. Victory, escolta a Kuchiki Byakuya a mi habitación, yo iré en un momento.

— ¿Por qué a tu habitación? —Pregunto curioso el recién llegado.

— Porque tu familia y la mía es muy grande, no esperábamos su llegada, debiste avisarme con anticipación. Victory, escóltalo, en unos momentos estaré yo ahí.

Se fue alejando hacia la puerta.

— Eso depende del 'favor' que quieras pedirme.

Ella se detuvo.

— No será necesario llegar a ese 'punto' para lo que te voy a pedir, David —Abrió la puerta— Solo te pido que escuches con atención un par de cosas y podrás descansar todo lo que desees en tu alcoba, pero yo no estaré ahí contigo.

Al decir esto David le siguió y se perdieron entre la noche oscura. Los pasillos eran escalofriantes en esos momentos; y no estaban en el mejor lugar de la mansión que digamos: en los calabozos. Victory emprendió camino y lo único que podía hacer el capitán del sexto escuadrón era seguirle, una vez que se halla aprendido la ruta de caminos podría deambular él solo por el recinto. Ambos se dirigieron a la habitación que era preparada para Hisana y para él, bueno en cierto modo ya que Byakuya dormiría en un sillón no muy cómodo, mientras ella tomaba la cama. Solo era por esa noche, al día siguiente colocarían dos camas en cada habitación para los huéspedes.

--

— ¿Estas insinuando, Hisana Neiro, convertirte en humana? —el enojo en David era profundo.

— Sabes que no fue mi elección ser vampiro, yo deseaba practicar la magia y unirme a los Neiro magos en Italia, pero… no tuve opción. No me dejaron elegir.

— ¿Sabes cual es la única manera de convertirte en humana, verdad? —Siseo con maldad el Volturi.

Ella suspiro.

— Lo se. —Replico con algo de tristeza.

— Me sorprendí mucho al escuchar el nombre del shinigami que, precisamente, fue alguna vez tu marido —Sonrió con maldad ante este hecho— Dime, Hisana ¿Crees que te siga mirando de la misma manera en que lo hacia?

Afonía.

— ¿Crees que te aceptara después de ver lo que eres?

Más afonía.

— Le mostrarte a Byakuya Kuchiki mil y un razones para olvidarse de ti, aun así ¿Crees que podrás conquistarle?

— Creo en lo que tengo que hacer, nada más.

— Para convertirse en humano hay que consumar el amor entre tu y la persona amada; mas sabes que hay requisitos: aquella persona debe saber lo que eres, debe saber quienes somos nosotros y cual es nuestro propósito en la tierra, debe saber todo sobre ti pero mas que cualquier otra cosa debe aceptar todo eso y seguir amándote aunque tengas todos estos defectos.

¿Por qué ese hombre se la ponía difícil? Sabia que la mitad de esas cosas espantarían a quien sea pero ella estaba plenamente conciente que Kuchiki Byakuya era distinto a los demás, él no se dejaba amilanar por nadie ni por nada. Pero eso ya era demasiado.

— Responde ¿Crees que te aceptara sabiendo todo lo que eres?

— No lo se —Respondió con sinceridad en sus palabras— Tengo confianza. Un buen presentimiento, solo eso.

Un suspiro largo y pesado invadió el ambiente.

— Dejemos este tema casi zanjado. Cuando lo tengas en la palma de tu mano hablaremos —Se giro y vio el cielo oscuro— ¿Cómo van tus investigaciones en el Vaticano? ¿Qué sabes sobre los Sinclair?

— Muchas cosas. Ellos tienen lo que buscas, David, pero no lo entregan ni por todo el dinero del mundo; para ellos es más que una reliquia: es una religión.

— La religión no existe ¿En que dios vamos a creer si a nosotros no nos acompaño? Son patrañas —resoplo— Ya veremos si resisten la oferta de cien mil millones de euros.

— No lo tomaran, David. Yo se lo que te digo, trate con un Sinclair y su familia esta mas escondida que cualquier base secreta del gobierno estadounidense; ellos no darán nada a cambio de nada —Se levanto de su asiento— La ultima cosa que deseaba preguntarte era si podría llevar a Rukia a mi concierto, será dentro de tres días y te prometo que no interferirá de ninguna manera en tus planes, mas te digo que al menos la dejes elegir.

— Ella es igual a ti, Hisana, no tiene opciones. Esta enferma y la única manera de poder utilizarla para esta guerra es si vive y no lo hará a menos que la convirtamos, créeme tampoco estoy contento de esta decisión —Por un momento Hisana pensó que se le había ablandado el corazón— yo había planeado convertirla el próximo año, pero por su enfermedad creo que no podemos esperar mas —Y nuevamente volvió a ser el mismo despiadado y frío de siempre.

— Es una niña David; ella no ha visto la vida, aun no sabe nada sobre nada.

— Pero los niños crecen, Hisana y abandonan los infantilismos; ella, inmersa en su mundo, piensa que nadie morirá si se sacrifica. Esperemos que vea la realidad cuando, aun con su sacrificio, gente inocente muere. Si eso es todo lo que tenias por decirme, Hisana, puedes retirarte —La miro de reojo— A menos, claro, que quieras hacer algo mas.

Abrió la puerta con algo de furia.

— No, nada más. —Se paro en seco— Me dejaras llevarla al concierto ¿verdad? Bueno da igual, de todas maneras la llevare.

Y cerró la puerta abruptamente. Se sentía frustrada y nerviosa, jamás pensó que volverle a ver significaba explicarle el porque de toda la situación y temía que, si lo hacia, él no lo entendiera y la rechazara, ya que Byakuya Kuchiki, en esos instantes, era el único boleto de salida de su sufrimiento. Camino a zancadas por la mansión, mientras lo hacia recordaba todas las veces que Byakuya le decía que no fuera al Rukongai sola, nunca se lo prohibió, pero siempre quiso que llevase a algún guardia o, de preferencia, a él mismo. Cuando murió le dejo encargado al noble la tarea de encontrar a Rukia y lo hizo y la adopto como su hermana; él le había obedecido. Bajo unas cuantas escaleras para encontrarse en la segunda planta de la mansión: la séptima habitación era la suya y la tercera era la de Rukia.

Al pasar por la tercera escucho un pequeño forcejeo, los vampiros agudizan sus sentidos pueden escuchar cualquier cosa a kilómetros de distancia. Ella intentaba salir, pero no era conveniente por su estado; oler su sangre ahora, sin haberse calmado todavía, podría ser letal para muchos. Decidió alejarse con paso rápido y escucho como Rukia gritaba su nombre, mas ella simplemente se alejaba.

Cuando vio a Rukia por primera vez sintió que por fin estaba completa pero no era así; aun le faltaba su amado Byakuya-sama. Convivir con él esos cinco años habían hecho que cada día se intensificara lo que sentía por el noble, como la cuidaba como si fuera de porcelana, le gustaba admirarlo meditar y quizás esa fue la característica que se le pego de él, por que meditaba sentada en su piano vertical a cualquier hora. En la mansión Neiro siempre se escuchaban sonatas hermosas pero cuando una nana comenzaba a sonar… bueno, era indicios de tristeza en la intérprete.

Por fin se encontró en la séptima habitación. _"Seguramente ya se acostó, él no es de quedarse esperando a nadie. Ni cuando estábamos casados"_ Lo único que deseaba hacer era entrar, dejar su gabardina, sentarse en su piano y comenzar a recordar aquella nana que compuso su maestro de música, aquel hombre que le enseño todo sobre el piano, que le enseño como amar a alguien y también que le enseño la decepción. Bajo su mirada ida por el tiempo y empujo la puerta.

Entro sin mirar a ningún lado, aun recordaba cada nota que le enseño y él le dejo por enamorarse perdidamente de una humana, nunca más supo de él ni siquiera ahora. Dejo su gabardina tirada en una silla y miro a su alrededor: no había nadie y las luces del baño estaban prendidas, seguramente él estaba ahí. Se quito aquellos dolorosos zapatos de tacón alto negros y camino descalza hasta el piano.

Había pedido, antes que los Neiro llegaran, que afinaran el viejo piano vertical que usaba Rukia algunas veces. Estaba listo para ser tocado. Se sentó delicadamente y abrió la tapa de las teclas: le traía tantos recuerdos sentarse ahí y escuchar la gloriosa melodía que emanaba ese preciado artefacto. Mentalmente decidió tocar aquella nana que le enseño su maestro. Sabia que terminaría recordando cada una de sus vivencias con él pero estaba conciente que él era feliz al lado de su amada; ella debía respetar eso. Y comenzó.

Dentro del baño, Byakuya estaba listo para salir y tomar una siesta hasta el amanecer pero algo interrumpió sus pensamientos: una dulce melodía. La única persona con la que compartía habitación era con ella, con Hisana. Tomo el picaporte y lo giro.

Ella no escucho en ningún momento abrirse la puerta del baño solo estaba inmersa en su mundo de melodías y recuerdos. Byakuya admiro como Hisana tocaba aquella melodía. El cabello del noble estaba algo húmedo por el baño que se dio, llevaba un simple pijama por el frío que arremetía la habitación. Hisana aun llevaba el mismo vestido manchado de sangre pero tocaba como si no existiera nadie en el mundo.

— Porque…

El noble reacciono ante estas palabras, pensó que había sentido su presencia, mas si la hubiera sentido no seguiría tocando.

— Era humana…

"_No habla conmigo, esta recordando"_ Los pensamientos de él eran ciertos. Pero ¿Qué recordaba exactamente? ¿Por qué y Era humana? Que digamos no son palabras coherentes en una oración normal.

— ¿Te haría al final ella feliz?... —Sintió que lagrimas gruesas cubrían sus mejillas y caían a las teclas mientras llegaba casi al final de la sonata.

Entendió en ese momento lo que intentaba razonar: Ella se había enamorado de otro hombre y este le había rechazado para estar con alguien más. Byakuya no comprendía quien era tan idiota como para dejar a una mujer como Hisana: ella era única, dulce, amable, siempre emanaba felicidad aunque estuviera triste, se perdía en sus ojos igual de densos que los de Rukia, era delicada, refinada y sabía comportarse como una dama. Podría seguir describiendo las características de ella pero tomaría toda la noche en la mente del noble; y aun así no entendía quien la hubiera podido dejar.

— ¿Por qué?

La sonata estaba a unas cuantas notas de terminar. Hisana recordó la última vez que lo vio: Acunando a una humana de cabellos cortos y marrones en sus brazos y se sintió desdichada cuando toco la última nota. La nana había culminado pero ella seguía llorando con la cabeza gacha intentando buscarle un porque a su desdichada vida. Escucho que aplaudían.

Ella se sorprendió mucho y volteo con rapidez. Vio que Kuchiki Byakuya le había aplaudido de una manera tierna y afectuosa, lo pudo sentir así.

— Veo que te has vuelto muy talentosa —Le respondió ante su rostro de admiración.

— Gracias yo… he tenido mucho tiempo para… practicar —Volvió a bajar la cabeza, recordando nuevamente ese momento y no pudo evitar que lagrimas escaparan de sus ojos— D-Disculpa mi actitud, se que no debo actuar como una niña. L-L-Lo siento.

Esta vez no pudo evitar que sollozos escaparan de su garganta. Se levanto rápidamente del asiento del piano aun con la cabeza gacha y fue directamente hacia la puerta, pensó que si salía y despejaba un poco su mente podría regresar mas calmada pero una voz interrumpió sus planes.

— No actúas como una niña, no me parece que debas decir eso —Le respondió. Se empezó a acercar a ella.

— Es cierto, por que siempre he sido cobarde… —Bajo la mirada, se volteo para verse en un espejo— Yo soy este mounstro; porque, Byakuya, ya no soy la misma de antes. He cambiado.

Aun seguía sobrepasándola en altura, el noble seguía siendo más alto que ella. Se poso detrás de la mujer que miraba su reflejo, asqueada de lo que veía, aun no podía asimilar lo que era, ya que siempre le había causado repugnancia. No se lo espero en ningún momento; Byakuya Kuchiki le abrazo por detrás, ella se hundía en su fuerte pecho, intentando encontrar calidez en él. Aunque llevase una simple pijama blanca se veía tan altivo y formal; parecía un soldado esos de los que vigilan el palacio de Buckingham.

La mujer le cogio ambas manos entrelazadas en su cintura.

— No sabes lo mucho que te he extrañado, Hisana —Le comento el noble, mirándola reflejada en el espejo. Él veía a una mujer que había sufrido y ella veía un mounstro que eran las consecuencias de la inutilidad de las familias reales.

— Y yo, pero… —Ella apretó sus manos contra las de él—… he cambiado — Y las soltó con delicadeza.

— Para mi sigues siendo la misma —Se dio cuenta de aquel cambio de actitud y decidió dejar de abrazarla— ¿Por qué dices que has cambiado? Y si lo has hecho ¿Dime en que?

Eso ya no era verdad ¿Cómo le podía preguntar eso, si él mismo había visto lo que sucedió? Él mismo le había visto asesinar a cuatro humanos inocentes ¿Qué acaso los shinigamis no protegían a los humanos por el bien del equilibrio espiritual? ¡¿Entonces que mierda estaba él haciendo al preguntarle tremenda sandez?! Se giro, enfrentando a Byakuya Kuchiki, por muy alto que este fuera aun. Alzo su mano derecha e hizo un puño, fuertemente apretado.

— ¿Quieres ver en que he cambiado? Te lo demostrare…

Y con una fuerza que el noble jamás hubiera imaginado rompió el espejo detrás de ella. Los trozos de vidrio salieron disparados hacia todos los lugares, algunos dañaron un poco el gigai del noble pero en esos momentos, ella era su primordial atracción. Hisana tenía todo el brazo cubierto de sangre, la cual lamió y, cuando hubo terminado, una gran herida se vio. Él se asusto mas de pronto comenzó a regenerarse el tejido hasta quedar nuevamente piel nívea y blanca. Kuchiki Byakuya no se inmuto en ningún momento, no pensaba hacerlo tampoco.

— ¿Algo mas? —Respondió con naturalidad.

Esta paciencia le asombro mucho que quiso demostrarle de lo que era capaz ahora que era fuerte. Aun recordaba cuando vivía con él: Byakuya la protegía hasta del viento y eso a veces le aburría pero siempre lo soporto por que sabía que él no quería que se fuera de sus brazos. Mas murió y ahora estaba ahí, parada frente a él, demostrándole que ya no era más una debilucha.

— De hecho si —Camino rápidamente hacia su camastro.

— ¿Qué estas…. Haciendo? —Esto si lo sorprendió, y en demasía.

Hisana tenía levantada su cama de dos plazas con una sola mano y no parecía afectarle lo pesado del camastro.

— ¿Quieres ver que mas puedo hacer?

La ventana era lo suficientemente grande como para que aquella cama salga volando hacia ningún lugar y eso fue, exactamente, lo que sucedió. Hisana, con la fuerza sobrenatural que poseen los vampiros, aventó la cama fuera de la mansión y acto seguido corrió para alcanzarla casi a dos kilómetros de la mansión. A los dos segundos de aquella acción la cama estaba de vuelta en su lugar, intacta y perfecta como la habían dejado las mucamas esa mañana. Esta vez no pudo ocultar el asombro que le provoco visualizar esa escena: Hisana levantando con una mano una cama, lanzándola y ella corriendo a la velocidad del sonido; y todo eso se logro en dos segundos, tres por que demoro hablando.

Pero Kuchiki Byakuya no seria Kuchiki Byakuya si no tuviera el orgullo de un león para admitir que había cambiado más de lo necesario, de hecho hasta le atemorizaba ¿Y a quien no le atemorizaría una mujer vampira que bebe de humanos? Aunque él no fuese humano, temía por la vida de los que habían llegado a ayudar. Sabía que era una perdida de tiempo traer a Kurosaki y su grupo de ineptos, como los solía llamar con más frecuencia.

— No has cambiado mucho —Tenia orgullo y el de un león— Al menos no tanto. Sigues siendo la misma Hisana que conocí, que ame y que deje ir en su momento.

¡Era increíble! ¡Ese hombre era increíble! ¡¿Cómo puede seguir diciendo esas cosas tan conmovedoras después de presenciar esa acción?! Solo le quedaba un ultimo recurso y si esto no lo asustaba, entonces, quizá, en un futuro podrían volver a como eran antes. Primero él tenía que aceptar lo que era, verla en su verdadera naturaleza y, para conocerla, debía de ser fuerte y tener paciencia.

De verdad que no quería hacer eso, pensó que lo de la cama lo había asustado pero… no fue suficiente. Sabía que se iba a arrepentir después de haberlo hecho.

— He cambiado… —Se acerco a él, lo cogio de la solapa de la pijama y lo levanto del suelo. A pesar de ser más alto, ella era mucho más fuerte— Y te lo demostrare…

La voz que escucho de Hisana fue de ultratumba y se impresiono realmente por lo que estaba haciendo: Ella le tenía levantado del suelo, la fuerza con la que sujetaba la solapa era increíble, su mirada ya no era de ese color azulino que le encantaba; ahora ojos negros por completo le miraban, sus colmillos sobresalían de la comisura de sus labios y pudo notar como pequeños agujeros se hicieron en la solapa. Garras.

Ella lo descendió lentamente; cuando estuvo el noble con los pies sobre la tierra decidió hacer lo contrario a lo que ella pensaba: abrazarla. Y así, con un paso algo temeroso después de lo visto, le tomo por la cintura, aun convertida, y le abrazo fuertemente; ahora él era más alto y más poderoso por ese agarre mortal. Por que un abrazo puede matar.

No comprendía. No entendía ¿Cómo era posible que le abrazase? Hasta que no le diera una explicación decente de lo que hacia, no cedería. Haciendo un súbito esfuerzo, porque aquel abrazo estaba causando estragos en Hisana, se deshizo de todo contacto con Byakuya.

— ¿Por qué? —Pregunto— ¿Por qué, demonios, no te asustas, no huyes… no me detestas? ¡¿Por qué sigues haciendo lo mismo?!

Había vuelto a la normalidad pero aun no cabía en su mente aquel gesto y no iba a permitirle nada más.

— Yo jamás podría detestarte, de eso puedes estar segura —Sonaba tan seguro, tan convincente que no dejaba lugar a mentiras en sus palabras.

— Hubiera sido más sencillo si me detestaras, en serio que si —Se alejo súbitamente de él. Byakuya intento acercarse— ¡No te acerques! —El noble detuvo su andar— Si te acercas más de lo debido… yo…

— Tu ¿Qué? —Le pregunto mientras se acercaba a su frágil cuerpo— Responde —Exigió— Tu ¿Qué?

— No podría controlarme soy… —Hizo una pausa para asimilar sus palabras— soy un vampiro.

— Yo no soy humano. Soy un shinigami; sangro, pero no creo que te agrade la sangre espiritual —Le bromeo con algo de verdad en sus palabras. Tomo su rostro con sus manos— Dame una sola razón coherente para alejarme de ti y lo hare.

— Soy un vampiro.

— No es coherente y te lo niego —Siseo con algo de fastidio— ¿Tienes otra o ya vas a rendirte?

— Pongo en peligro tu misión de obtener una tregua/alianza con nosotros.

— No pones en peligro nada. Lo que yo haga en mi vida personal no les importa a ellos; de lo único que se preocupan es que llevemos lo que quieren —Respondió tranquilamente— ¿Algo más?

— Yo voy a convertir a Rukia en lo que soy. Yo te hice prometer que la protegerías de todo y que la cuidarías del peligro, incluso si ese peligro soy yo —Esto ultimo hizo que ella retrocediera abruptamente y se diera cuenta de todo.

'_Fue en ese momento que me abrumo la realidad de mis palabras… ese momento era perfecto y único, pero la realidad era otra y no podría combatir con mi destino. Es lo ultimo que tengo que decir'. _

— Hisana… yo jamás deje de amarte y no hay nada que me impida volver a tu lado, solo tú tienes el derecho de rechazarme.

Le iba a doler, pero era lo único que podía hacer para que la persona que mas amaba no se involucrara con ellos. Era cierto, ella deseaba ser humana, pero la pregunta era ¿Cuánto tiempo podría soportar, Byakuya Kuchiki, en esa mansión? Ni ella lo sabría decir. No es que no pudiera sobrevivir pero tenia que apegarse a las reglas de los Volturi y eso quizá no le agrade demasiado. Sabía que de todas maneras, aunque intentara sonar lo más fría posible; le iba a doler.

— Lo siento, de verdad, lo siento mucho pero no puedo estar contigo. La verdad es que —No le salían más mentiras ¿Por qué? Si toda su vida había podido mentir bien. Pero es que cuando estas frente a tu verdadero amor, el mentir es imposible— La verdad Byakuya, es que ya me olvide de ti —el noble abrió abruptamente los ojos— Ya no te amo y esa es la verdad. Lo siento es mejor que te acuestes yo iré a darme una ducha.

Fue lo último que se dijo esa noche en la mansión Mackenzie. Al salir de la ducha, con su pijama puesta, Hisana contemplo como el noble se encontraba enfundado en los edredones que habían puesto en el sillón; su cuerpo estaba de tal manera que le daba la espalda por completo: Al parecer le había convencido con sus palabras. Que bueno, por que ni ella misma se lo había creído.

Se arropo entre los edredones, fijo su vista en la luna y le deseo lo mejor para Rukia. El día de mañana no iba a ser para nada bueno para su querida hermana, David tenia planeado hacerle ver la realidad a la fuerza y tendría que tener toda la fuerza posible para apoyarla; era frágil.

--

— ¿Estas dormida, Rukia? ¿Rukia?

Se había entregado a Morfeo después de haberle hecho entrar en razón. Tenia que decir que se había quedado embelezado por la escena de Rukia durmiendo. Para Ichigo, ella era su luna personal, porque siempre iluminaba aquel oscuro vacío de su corazón y arrojaba a toda tormenta fuera del lugar; antes habían hecho eso muchas veces, antes ambos habían dormido juntos después de hacer el amor pero esta situación es diferente, muy diferente. Ahora ella ni siquiera recuerda quien fue Ichigo y simplemente dormían juntos por que el pelinaranja no deseaba que cometiera alguna estupidez; como ir a ver a Hisana, después de lo ocurrido, no quería volver a dejar sola a Rukia con Hisana, no después que casi quiso matarla.

Se iba a retirar lentamente para no despertarla pero ella lo sintió y le tomo de la mano. Él se sorprendió.

— No te vayas, por favor —susurro adormilada— las pesadillas aun no se van.

Quizá pueda tardar pero al menos un progreso tendrá y paso a paso avanzara. Se volvió a recostar a su lado, acomodándole aquellos largos cabellos negros, realmente se había vuelto adicto a su perfume y a su textura ya que no podía dejar a admirarlos. Bendecía a la madre naturaleza por haber dejado que el cabello de Rukia creciera.

— No me iré —Le abrazo por los brazos— nunca mas me volveré a ir, te lo prometo.

Y así ambos quedaron abrazados, fundidos en sus perfumes… intentando olvidar las eternas pesadillas que les atormentaran el resto de sus vidas.

_Pero si te tengo a ti –_dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo en sus mentes_— se que, poco a poco, las pesadillas se irán._

Cuando el sol y la luna se encuentran un eclipse da a conocer la fortuna que les depara a ambos. Siempre opuestos y siempre complementarios. La luna y el sol se buscaran por siempre y solo una vez llegaran a estar juntos, en el eclipse, para volver a separarse durante un muy largo tiempo. Más siempre se recordaran hasta el día de su nuevo encuentro.

Que triste es la historia del sol que nunca se encontró con la luna. Que triste destino les tiene deparado un eclipse, que los encuentra por unos minutos, para volver a alejarlos por siempre.

**To be continued… **

_N/A: _

_* Konbawa!! ^^ _

_* Agradezco todos sus comentarios, por cuestiones académicas debo de estar desconectada y posiblemente no conteste sus reviews tan a menudo, mas no dejare de actualizar por mucho que quiera dejar mi vicio por escribir, creo que es lo único que no podré dejar. _

_* La historia del eclipse la saque de un mito que me contó mi amiga y no se si lo conocerán pero a mi me encanta seria como representarlos a ambos y se me hace de lo mas tierno. _

_* Por cierto, me cambie el nick xD. Muy largo no? XDD_

_* Muchas gracias por leer y espero que les guste!_

_* Bye!_


End file.
